ParanomiCon: A Para-Cunning-Gravity-Phalls Story
by impossibleThing13
Summary: this is actually a four way crossover. ParanomiCon, the largest paranormal convention ever, is being held in gravity falls. through many a strange circumstance, a ninja is saved by a ghost, twins gain a special sighted third cousin, and villainous town mayors make evil deals with demons and sorcerers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Business Opportunity.

Mcfist was getting impatient. Vlad was supposed to be here an hour ago. The sorcerer had insisted that the devious mayor of Amity Park had a proposal for the whole ninja situation. Hannibal failed to see how someone like him would know _anything_ about destroying local town heroes, but he was curious all the same. But as the clock stuck 3:00 on their 11:00am appointment, Hannibal began to believe this "Masters Fellow" wasn't going to show.

"He'll be here." Mcfist jumped at the sound of the sorcerer's gritty voice. It still freaked him out that the guy could pick up on his thoughts.

Just then the office doors opened and a tall thin man with his gray hair tied back in a ponytail walked in. "I hope I'm not too late"

"Vlad Masters, I presume?" grumbled Mcfist. The sly man nodded and shook Mist's good hand. Vlad smiled and let his gaze travel the room landing on the frowny-faced, un-amused Sorcerer.

"Whoa. You really need to get out more." Vlad quipped. The sorcerer's frown deepened. "Isn't that why _you're_ here, Halfling?" he growled. Mcfist looked confused.

"Halfling? What are you, a hobbit?"

"I'm half ghost"

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure, and Gnomes exist." Mcfist chuckled, but was cut silent when Vlad shot him with a tiny ecto beam.

"Fine you're a ghost. HOW DOES THAT KILL A NINJA!?" Mcfist screamed.

"Well, I assume that mass stankings and killer robots haven't had any effect, am I right?" Vlad purred. "Darn right" muttered a voice from the shadows.

"Viceroy, get back to work!" Cried Mcfist.

"I happen to have access to a dimension filled with angry malevolent ghosts. There is a fairly controllable one I have in mind that I could collect for you. I assure you, when this particular ghost is really made, the rage can be quite damaging. Last time this ghost was really angry, they leveled a town. I imagine your ninja will neither be prepared for nor capable of fighting such a force." Finished Vlad with a smile. McFist thought about it for a moment, and then he grinned as well. The sorcerer coughed.

"I know you're not generous by nature, Vlad. What do you want from me?"

"Ah, payment, yes well, I would like you to get me an audience with _Him_, if it's possible. There's some mind meddling I'd like to do, and _He_ can wreak havoc as _He_ pleases." Vlad said. The sorcerer's lips twitched into a momentary smirk.

"He does like wreaking havoc. I'll see what I can do, one evil entity to another and all." He responded Vlad nodded in agreement. "Then we're all set. I collect the ghost. I believe ParanomiCon is not too far off. Why don't we let lose the chaos there. What better way to end a hero than in front of his many fans."

"Sounds great. I just got one question." Interjected Mcfist, who had no earthly idea what ParanomiCon was or who _HE_ was. "Who's the ghost you're using?"

Vlad just smiled and chuckled evilly.

"Someone truly _Electrifying_…" cue evil maniacal laughter from the villains.


	2. the ghost boy

Chapter 1: the Ghost boy.

"Mom, PLEASE, tell us where we're going!" Danny cried in mock desperation from the back seat. He was sandwiched between Sam, who was jamming to death metal that could be heard through her headphones, and Tucker, who was currently demolishing angry birds on his new ipad mini. The teens had scored their parents' permission to go with Danny and his family on a road trip after Maddie had assured them it would be educational. Danny failed to see how 36 hours of pine trees and a highway into the middle of nowhere led to anything educational. Especially when they were traveling in the GAV. Maddie turned around to face her son.

"Aww, but Danny, I want it to be a surprise!" she said, before giving a pouting face. Danny responded with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Honestly, I'd be surprised to see civilization at this point." He muttered. Maddie studied a map for a minute, the called, "don't worry, Danny, we're only 13 miles out, now. Hang tight." Danny sighed and slid back into his seat and closed his eyes. He smiled. It was peaceful here. The hum of the assault vehicle mixed with Sam's muffled rock music and the warm afternoon sun felt like heaven. Felt like home.

So of course Vlad had to ruin it.

Danny felt a hand grab his shirt from inside the seat, turn him intangible, and drag him through the wall into the sky. Danny turned, saw his captor, and growled. He violently backhanded Plasmius in the jaw, and felt himself start to fall. Just as he hit free fall, Danny willed the whit rings to a pear, and they did. He was an inch from the road when he pulled up as Phantom and rounded to face Plasmius, who was hovering nearby with his arms crossed.

"You could have told me you were leaving town, you know." Vlad said coldly. Danny sputtered indignantly. "I'm sorry. I forgot that knowing where I was at all times was part of your crazy! What does it matter to you if I leave town?! Are you planning something?" said Danny. Vlad huffed and pulled at his chin.

"Yes and no. yes, I'm planning something, I'm always planning something. No, it has nothing to do with Amity Park. Where are you going?" he pestered. Danny paused. "I don't know yet." Vlad turned and started muttering to himself, only parts of which Danny could catch.

butternuts…"

Danny found this to be unimportant and time wasting. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the GAV disappearing into the horizon. _Okay_, he thought, _time to ditch Dracula_.

"Hey, FROOTLOOP!" Danny called. Vlad turned just in time to be blasted in the face with an ecto beam. The older Halfa scowled and shot at Danny with ecto beams of his own. Danny nimbly dodged the attack and was about to counter when Vlad called, "Save it Daniel. I'm through here. But remember this: if your hero complex should kick in for anything that happens where you're going, then your mind will no longer be safe from me." And with that ominous warning, Vlad Plasmius vanished.

On the way back to the GAV, Danny thought the encounter over, double time. If Amity Park was in no danger, then he probably had nothing to worry about. But if Vlad was plotting something, he felt he needed to be cautious. And yet, Vlad had warned him against doing anything where he was going. Did that mean Vlad knew something he didn't? And what could possible make Vlad believe he could invade Danny's mind. Danny shivered despite himself. He flew as fast as he could back to his Parents Van and flew intangible inside to the bathroom, the transformed and walked out as casually as possible. Maddie and Jack glanced at him nonchalantly but tucker and Sam looked up and him expectantly. Danny didn't want to say what happened out loud- his parents might freak. So he took his seat and quickly texted:

_Vlad stopped by. Wonder why I wasn't in Amity and where I was going. Said not to do anything on this trip or my mind wouldn't be safe from him. But he isn't doing anything dangerous to Amity, but he does some to be up to something. _

Sam finished reading the text and snatched Danny's cell out of his hands and feverishly typed:

_What the hell does that mean "your mind won't be safe" new power? Anyway, what could he be doing out of town that you might interfere with?"_

Danny read it and shrugged. Tucker grabbed the phone and began his own message:

_I think I know where we're going, and if I'm right, 1. AWESOME! And 2. Vlad's doing something big. My GPS says we're nearing Gravity Falls, Oregon, which is where this year's ParanomiCon is supposed to be held. In about 2 DAYS!_

Danny and Sam looked at each other, realization dawning in their eyes. This was huge. It was the trio's dream to visit ParanomiCon, but now that they were most likely to achieve it, an ugly storm cloud known as Vlad was hovering over them. _GREAT._

Danny spoke, and shattered the uneasy silence.

"ParanomiCon, huh? Wonder if we'll see any Phantom Phans" he whispered. Sam and Tucker stifled giggles.

About 10 miles away, in a rundown tourist trap called the Mystery Shack, a young boy in blue pine tree hat burst through the door.

"Mabel! I was just out in the woods looking for that tree you told me about, and guess what I saw!? PARANOMICON IS HERE!" dipper cried. Mabel jerked her head up from her current sewing project, a black sweater with a white logo. She beamed and began squealing uncontrollably. Dipper covered his ears, happy with her reaction.

"OMG! This means there'll be like 10 times as much freaky stuff as usual! Maybe the Danny Phantom phan club will be there!" Mabel screamed. She was practically crying with happiness at this point. Dipper noticed that the white logo on her sweater was, in fact, Phantom's insignia. He sighed.

"We might also see the Norrisville ninja." Said Soos from across the room. Dipper frowned.

"Since when do you know about the Norrisville Ninja?" he asked. Soos shrugged. "I was looking up stuff when Mabel was researching that Phantom guy. Forget vampires and werewolves. Ghosts and Ninjas are in now." Replied Soos, who then proceeded to leave the room without explanation.

Just then Stan entered the room. "Listen up small people!" dipper and Mabel turned to their great uncle curiously. "I just got a call from my other sister's cousin's uncle. Turns out there's a kid of his that he wants to send to that geek convention that's happening next week, so your really distant cousin is gonna be here this evening. I need you to go set up the cot in your room and get the shack ready, and pronto." Dipper and Mabel stared at him in disbelief. "Don't just sit there, move it!" yelled Stan. The twins scurried to their new chores. Dipper paused at the door.

"Hey, grunkle Stan, just out of curiosity, who's the kid?" he asked.

"I don't know, some guy named Norman Babcock."

**So I still haven't figured out the Author's notes thing. I'll YouTube it later. Anyway, "awesome" points will be awarded to whoever can guess the identity of the ghost Vlad intends to 'collect'. Technus, by the way, is incorrect. I'll try to keep posting as soon as I can. Live long and prosper!**


	3. the ninja and the babcock child

**Sup Beautiful people! This is in fact a four way crossover, DP/RC9GN/GF/Paranorman. All my supernatural superheroes! With that in mind, the Ghost Vlad is going too use is NOT from the Danny Phantom universe. He he he…. Also, it IS a full ghost. Completely dead. It's not the ninja. Speaking Of, let's see what Howard and Randy are up too.**

Chapter 2: the Ninja and the Babcock Child.

Randy felt amazing. He had just beaten his high score on grave punchers, eaten his fill of an epic burrito, and Howard was on his way over. The whole week had been rather uneventful monster-wise, which was understandably because school was out and there was nobody to stank. Randy still wondered to himself if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Oh, well, ninja on break just don't care!

The doorbell rang. "MOM! I GOT IT, ITS HOWARD!" Randy called. He opened the door to see Howard's face smiling at him in pure glee. Randy studied his expression, looking for hints.

"They had an all you can eat special at the game hole?" Howard shook his head.

"Uh…McFist opened another theme park?" another no.

"You won the lottery." Howard let his face fall into a sarcastic glare of disapproval.

"Your just getting worse at this bro. seriously, man. No, I just scored us two round trip tickets to PARANOMICOM!" at this point Howard proceeded to fist pump the air and jam on his air guitar. Randy flipped out in excitement.

"NO HONKIN WAY! That's the bruce-est thing I've heard all week! How'd yah Score them?"

"I won an online contest I entered a while ago. Okay, so get this: this year they're holding the whole thing inside the creepy woods outside this freaky old town."

"What town?"

"Gravity Falls" Randy pulled a face. "Yeah it does" Howard laughed. "Yeah, I don't get the name either. But hey, if your parents say yes, we can leave and be on the bus tomorrow!"

"Ok, ok, let me talk to them! I'll call you in a little bit!"

"You invited me over here."

"Oh…yeah. Okay, so just hang out it my basement until I'm done."

"Whatever, shoob."

_Meanwhile, in Gravity Falls:_

Norman was feeling extremely nervous. After the whole incident with Aggie, his life had kinda gotten better…and maybe worse. People treated him less like a freak and more like a celebrity, someone powerful but still separate from normal society. It had been his dad's idea to send him up here. He wanted Norman to 'Fit in' and 'see others like him'. Norman doubted there would be anyone who had had experiences with ghosts like he had, but one of the speakers had caught his attention. Jack and Maddie Fenton were attending to speak on ghost hunting, whatever that was.

Norman looked up from his brochure as the bus driver called out his stop, Gravity Falls. He quietly grabbed his bag and his backpack, and started making his way up from the back seat. On his way he tripped over a man in a brown pinstriped suit and landed in the floor of the bus.

"HEY WATCH IT KID!" said the man. Norman glanced at him briefly as he apologized. He noticed that the man had a rather large yellow mustache and a weird mechanical right hand. Confused, Norman scampered off the bus. He watched it turn around the bend and leave him alone in front of his temporary new home, the mystery shack. Although a second glance revealed that the sign was in disrepair, saying that he was at the mystery hack instead. Norman looked the place over. He immediately noticed a boy a little younger that himself waiting on the front porch. Norman watched as the boy made his way over to him.

"Hey," the boy greeted, "I'm dipper. Grunkle Stan had to go run some errands. But he'll be back soon. I'm guessing your Norman?" Norman nodded. "Awesome man. Hey look, this might be weird, but you're rooming with me and my sister, and…." Dipper twiddled his thumbs nervously. It just hit him that some kid he didn't know would be sleeping in the same room as Mabel. That was weird. Not in a bad way just in an awkward way. Dipper noticed that Norman looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. "..YEAH, that might be awkward for you, and she's crazy, like, she'll probably hit on you, cuz she's in this weird phase, but heads up and all. Here, I show you inside."

Dipper fumed silently as he led Norman inside. It was Stan's fault. He refused change any other rooms in the house. So that left the attic for dipper, Mabel and now Norman. _Hooray_.

Dipper and Norman stopped outside the door to the attic. Norman had been looking left and right, trying to take everything in. He was busy studying a weird triangle shaped window when he walked straight into dipper. The two crashed to the ground, and backpacks, bags and books went flying.

"Sorry, sorry, so sorry, um, sorry" Norman said, frantic and embarrassed. Dipper just shrugged.

"It's okay. Here, lets pick this stuff up." He proceeded to start gathering the books that had fallen out of Norman's hastily zipped back pack. Norman reaches over to grab his duffle bag when he spotted a book he didn't recognize. It was a deep red with a weird six fingered golden hand on the front, on which the number three had been written in black ink. Curious, Norman began leafing through it. The titles caught his interest. The undead (been there), evil gnomes, some weird guy named bill, floating eyeballs, ghosts (done that), etc. from behind him, he heard dipper give a sharp intake of breath.

"Hey man, that's uh, mine. Can I-"Dipper started.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, here" Norman handed the book back and paused, thinking. Should he tell dipper? The guy was obviously interested in that kind of thing. But he'd noticed how the shack seemed to be an amusement shop with stuff like him on display._ I wait and see_, Norman decided. Let things play out before he did anything drastic, like, reveal he could see the dead. And it was weird, because he'd hardly seen any ghosts since he got here. Huh.

Dipper noticed Norman's pause. "You okay man?" Norman shook his head, dazed. "Yeah, lost in thought…um, is this the room?" Dipper nodded. "Yeah, come on in."

Dipper and Norman opened the door, only to find Mabel running around in her Danny Phantom sweater, chasing her pig waddles. Waddles was wearing a green sweater that reminded dipper of ghosts. Norman stared, him mouth hanging open. He not only noticed Mabel, but also the cloaked ghost floating in the corner, watching in amusement. The ghost had a staff and one red eye. Norman noticed that every few seconds he would switch from being old, to middle aged, to really young. Suddenly the ghost took notice of Norman.

"You can trust these two, and the five to follow, but don't tell the owner or either of the business men. And watch out for bill." Spoke the ghost ominously. Then in the blink of an eye, he vanished. Norman blinked. This day was getting curiouser and curiouser.

"Mabel would stop chasing that pig for 2 seconds! Norman's here!" Norman turned to see dipper trying to coax his sister down from her current position in the ceiling beams. Norman became wary when he noticed that the girl had a grappling hook.

"Oh okay! Hey there! Norman, right! My name's Mabel, and this is waddles," exclaimed Mabel, gesturing grandly at herself and the pig. Norman watched, entertained, as Mabel shot a nearby beam and swung down to the floor, rolling upon impact. She turned and smiled. "So you ready to un pack or what?"

_Back in Norrisville:_

Randy took his time on the stairs. He kept his pace slow and steady, and walked into the basement with his shoulders hung. Howard glanced up from Lab rats and watched him as he crossed the room and slumped face first into a bean bag. Randy moaned.

"Bro, they didn't…you can't go can you?" asked Howard, crestfallen. Randy rolled over on the bean bag and looked at Howard with depressed eyes.

"Yeah, they said it would be too far and they just didn't want me to go and be negatively influenced. "

"For real?" Howard looked like he had just lost a loved one. Randy smiled.

"Naw, man! THEY TOTALLY SAID I COULD GO!" randy leapt into the air and fist pumped before doing an all-out happy dance. Howard let out a long 'whew' before glaring at the dancing ninja boy.

"Not cool, Cunningham, not cool."

"Had ya going there for a sec didn't I?"

"Yeah! Now start packing. I can't wait for you to fall asleep in the nomicon on the bus." Randy froze mid-happy dance. "Why would I fall asleep in the nomicon on the bus?"

"Cuz its flashing and I just realized that that would be the perfect time to draw on your face." Randy turned to see the nomicon flashing from inside his book bag. He leaped over the couch and picked up the ancient book. "Back in a sec, Howard. DO NOT DRAW ON MY FACE. Aarroof!" Randy felt the familiar falling sensation as his mind entered the nomicon. He landed on a raised platform, and all around him were foggy figures fighting one another. One looked like a boy fighting a jerky older version of himself. Another boy seemed to be trying to calm an angry witch. Still two other kids were fighting some triangle. Suddenly the nomicon flashed a message in front of Randy.

"Yours is not the only supernatural war" he read aloud. "Supernatural war? You mean these guys are fighting crazy sorcerers and magic, too?" the nomicon flashed more words.

"Two heads are better than one at solving a problem. Yeah, yeah, so what? I'm supposed to team up with these guys? That's gonna be like four heads, nomi! Can't you count?"

Randy was suddenly back handed on the head by an unseen force.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Why is this even relevant?" he asked. The nomicon sent one final message.

"Beware. The man that fights for himself is sure to fail. What does that mean?" Randy felt his spirit being pushed up and out of the book. "No, nomicon, wait, what does you mean? Why-"

Randy sat up straight and gasped. Howard leapt backward and hastily capped a sharpie that he tried ungracefully to conceal. Randy glared.

"This is gonna be an interesting trip."


	4. Fentons meet Pines

Chapter 3: Fentons meet Pines

Danny was unimpressed.

"This is Gravity Falls?"

He, Sam, and tucker were standing in front of a rundown shack called the 'Mystery Hack', stretching their car-ride stiffened legs. His parents had gone inside to ask for directions, because they'd gotten lost, and jack's loudmouth stomach had forced the man to desperate measures, including eating the map. Sam wandered over from the edge of the woods.

"It'd better be. Because I saw tents rising through those woods." She said, pointing in the direction behind the shack. Danny studied the dark pine forest curiously. They looked harmless enough, but like him, he sensed they were concealing powerful secrets. Tucker joined the group then, fuming.

"I'm down to like one bar, here. What am I supposed to do without my tech?" he complained. Sam smirked and patted him in mock reassurance on the back.

"Live like the rest of us I suppose." She said. Danny chuckled.

Suddenly a girl with long brown hair and a bright pink sweater bust out the door of the mystery shack, huffing and walking with her arms folded. Right behind her was a boy with an orange shirt, shorts, and a blue and white baseball hat on. "GET BACK HERE MABEL! I DIDN"T MEAN-IT WAS _A JOKE_ OKAY?"

"WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY, DIPPER! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO CRUSH ON WHOM EVER I PLEASE! At least _I'm_ not crushing on someone _waaay_ out of my league!"

"Trust me; Danny Phantom is way out of your league."

"NO HE'S NOT!" Danny and Sam exchanged glances.

"I think your fame has spread, my friend." Whispered Sam. Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's hope no ghosts attack, cuz that girl might have a seizure if Danny Phantom actually makes an appearance."

"UH, HI THERE!" Tucker yelled over at the obvious siblings. "_Tucker_!" Danny and Sam both hissed. The two kids looked over and seemed to notice the group of teenagers in their front lawn. They wander over.

"Uh, hi. Sorry about that, me and my sister were just having a disagreement." Dipper looked pointedly at Mabel, who turned her head away.

"It's no biggie. I'm Tucker, and these are my friends Danny and Sam." Tucker said, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort among the teens. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other, and in that stare a truce was instated. Mabel turned to the newcomers.

"I'm Mabel. This is Dipper. We're twins. Our long lost cousin Norman is inside. What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you around before."

Danny spoke up. "My parents are speaking at ParanomiCon, and we're trying to find the Town of Gravity Falls." Dipper and Mabel's' Jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" cried Dipper. "Are your parents those two weirdos in the hasmat suits yelling with Grunkle Stan? "Asked Mabel. Danny nodded. "Sounds about right." He said.

"We got lost in the woods, and I guess they stopped here to ask for directions."

"What are your parents speaking on?" asked Dipper, curious. Danny sighed. The girl was gonna freak out in a sec. he gave Sam a warning look before closing his eyes and saying in a very monotone voice: "uh…Ghosts."

Mabel did indeed freak out.

"OMYGOSH! DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DANNY PHANTOM? DO YOUR PARENTS? ISN"T HE THE COOLEST GHOST BOY EVER? EEEEEEKK!"

The rest of the teens watched as Mabel began spazzing with joy. Sam leaned over and gently nudged Danny's arm. "Yeah, he's pretty cool." Danny blushed. Dipper took notice, but didn't say anything. He was focusing on trying to calm down his sister. Just then Norman stepped outside.

Norman's stay gravity falls so far had been what one might call 'unusual'. Grunckle Stan had been wary of him, and Norman suspected his dad told Stan what he could do. It was like Stan was avoiding physical contact at all costs. Dipper seemed suspicious of him at first, but they had grown pretty close when they found a common interest in the supernatural. Mabel was, indeed, crazy, but in a fun and adorable way. She had made one attempt to hit on him, sort of ("Listen Norman, You had better be better those five gnomes or I'm never talking to boys with your name again!") and the Handy man Soos was kind and funny. Norman didn't mention that there was a ghost of hooded six fingered man following the twins around, and his did his best to ignore the spirit as well. He had decided to tell Mabel and Dipper, because they had told him stories of their adventures with stuff like this, and while they didn't share his gift, they shared his passion. But overall, he'd gotten use to 'unusual' because 'unusual' seemed to be the norm for this family.

But when he stepped outside to avoid the chaos of yelling jumpsuits and fez hats, the bar for unusual went up a little. Norman noticed his cousins talking to a group of teenagers consisting of a Goth chick, an average looking dark haired kid and a techy African American kid. As he made his way over to the teens, his head started to hurt. Then he realized why. The guy in the middle, the average Joe, was NOT average. He _looked_ different. Norman saw the pines twins and the other two kids just fine, like anybody else, but when he looked at the third kid, it was like he was seeing two different people. Imagine 3D glasses. Norman felt like he was seeing a dark haired kid in jeans and a t shirt through one lens, and a white haired guy in a black jumpsuit through the other. Except for Norman the two figures were constantly blurring into each other. The flickering images made his head spin. He put his hand to his forehead and started to stagger a little.

"Norman, are you okay?" it was Mabel. Norman sudden fell to his knees. He shut his eyes and tried to understand what he was seeing. The white haired guy seemed so familiar….

Dipper and Mabel plopped down next to Norman, trying to assess the problem. Warily Norman spoke.

"Sorry, guys, headache, that's all." Mabel seemed satisfied, but Dipper still seemed unsure. Norman took a deep breath and looked at the group of teens again.

Nope. NO. The one guy kept flashing and blinking. The haziness of it hurt Norman's eyes. Norman cried out and covered his head. The blurry kid spoke up.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Uhh…I gotta go…" muttered Norman.

The group looked confused. Norman decided that now would be a great time to run into the woods. He jumped up and fled the semicircle of shocked teens, disappearing into the trees. Mabel and Dipper immediately ran after him. Team Phantom stood still, shocked.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Sam.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came out of the mystery shack. Maddie was holding a new road map and was thanking Stan with a sugary voice over her shoulder. Jack was carrying at least three bags worth of merchandise from the gift shop.

When the Fenton Entourage finally boarded the GAV, Maddie's act stopped.

"The Nerve of that man. We went in just to ask for directions and he drags us through his tourist trap and charges us for the map and brainwashes Jack into buying all that junk in his gift shop. And then he goes and says _he doesn't believe in ghosts!_"

"Oh no he didn't!"

"That's terrible!"

"Shame on him!"

The backseat said all of this without once looking up from their electronics.

Maddie just frowned. "It's really just remarkable his level of disbelief. The cashier in the gift shop told me that his visiting cousin could speak to the dead."

At this the back seat suddenly gained interest. "Which cousin would that be?" asked Sam.

"Oh, it was that little boy who looked like you Danny! Norman, I believe his name was."

_In the woods… _

"Norman, what happened back there? You really worried us." Said Dipper. He and Mabel had just found Norman resting under a tall tree, holding his head in his hands. Norman slowly looked up and focused his eyes on the twins.

"You saw a ghost, didn't you?" Mabel was literally vibrating with excitement. Norman had only seen a couple of ghosts so far, at least that he'd shared with the twins. He considered the encounter. The guy's white haired ego did seem to glow with ghostly energy.

"Yes.. and no.." began Norman. He looked to Dipper, the conspiracy theorist and thinker. "Is it possible for someone to be _Half-Ghost_?"

**I JUST WATCHED THE GRAVITY FALLS SEASON FINALE. WOW. Anyways, please review! Characterization accurate and all. Next chapter will feature Vlad and the revealing of the mystery ghost. Stay tuned. Search for the blind eye….it's totally Soos…I think…(0_0)**


	5. Vlad's not a nice person

Chapter 4: Vlad's not a nice person.

Vlad Masters prided himself on being scheming, clever, rich, and always ruling in everything. So Daniel held Maddie's affections and had true friends and that really cool ghostly wail. Whatever. None of that mattered. Vlad was the mayor of Amity Park. Vlad was the one who successfully pitted schoolmates and siblings and friends against each other. He was officially the Packers number one fan. And soon, if all went according to plan, he'd have Daniel on his knees, his mind broken and scrubbed clean, ready to be rewritten as Vlad's son. That is, if Vlad held up his end of the bargain.

The plan was rather simple. Capture the ghost from the ghost zone, bring her to that no brain Hannibal Mcfist, get the child angry, set her on the ninja, destroy the ninja, watch and laugh as Danny tries to intervene and is stanked by the Sorcerer, causing havoc, kidnap Danny, hope Jack dies in the process. Vlad was almost giddy about the whole thing.

He just had one problem. He had no idea where the ghost girl was. If his research and calculations were correct, she should be somewhere in the Quaker neighborhoods, and yet his trackers kept dragging him in front of some eerie woods.

"Butternuts..." he muttered upon passing the Lonely Forest for the 8th time. Giving in to curiosity and caffeine-deprived stupidity (or perhaps genius), Plasimus ventured inside.

The place was peaceful. The trees were pale shades of blue and white and purple, and the ground was soft and littered with bright warm colored leaves. The sky was still ghost zone green, but there were subtle tones that made it appear to be green gold fire. As beautiful and serene as it was, it creeped Vlad out. He felt unwelcome, almost, unclean here. It was if this place was pure and he was contaminating it. The feeling gave him shivers.

Suddenly Vlad entered a clearing and found a girl swinging on a swing, her long dark brown hair floating in strings. She was singing softly to herself, her back to him. Vlad, never one to let children enjoy themselves, coughed. The girl froze, and turned to him. Brown eyes meet Gray eyes, and Vlad knew he'd found who he was looking for.

The girl floated off her swing and hovered just above the grass, her colonial dress swaying slightly in the gentle breeze. Vlad smiled. _Show time_, he thought.

"Hello, there. I'm a bit lost. Say, can you help me find someone?" he asked, his voice laced with sugary sweetness and he hoped passed for a trustworthy tone. The girl looked him over and narrowed her eyes.

_Crap_, thought Vlad, _she's perceptive_.

"Who is it you're looking for?" she asked, her voice guarded. Vlad realized he'd have to speed this charade up before she caught on to him. He casually folded his hands behind his back.

"A friend of yours, I believe. Norman isn't it?" he purred. The girls face lit up with realization, then darkened.

"What does a grown up like you want with a kid like Norman?" she asked, her voice biting. Vlad sighed.

"What does a Grudging Ghost like you want with a human medium like him?" responded Plasmius. The girl gasped, her expression hurt. Vlad noticed her eyes flash yellow. "I mean, that is why you're still here, isn't it? Unfinished business with him? An obsession maybe?" the girl's eyes were like headlights, so intense was their yellow glow.

"Don't talk to me anymore!" the girl hissed, "GO AWAY!" Vlad jumped back as several lightning bolts danced off the child. _Plan B it is_, he thought angrily.

Faster than the eye could see, Vlad pulled his hands from behind his back and practically stabbed the girl in the side with the PlasmiusMaximus. The girl screamed and glowed an intense yellow before fizzling out like fire doused with water. Vlad caught the child as she collapsed, unconscious. For precaution, Vlad injected her with a ghost anesthetic he recently developed. The PlasmiusMaximus should keep her knocked out until I need her, he reasoned. He was tossing the child over his shoulder when his cell phone rang. Groaning, the halfa hit answer.

Mcfist was on the other end of the line.

"Masters! We got a problem." Yelled the man. Vlad sighed.

"What roadblock have you gone out of you way to find this time, Hannibal?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! One of Viceroy's inventions went haywire but managed to ping out the ninja's location in the process. You were right, he's in Gravity Falls." Said Mcfist. "I hope your end of the plan went well."

"The package is unconscious and ready for shipment."

"Ghost can be unconscious?"

"Ninjas can have scarves?"

"Touché'" was all Mcfist could say. He hung up.

Vlad pocketed his cell and flew off with the ghost girl hanging limply over his shoulders. He flew straight to his lab under Amity Park and set the girl inside a blue glass cube. He quickly adjusted some of the mechanics from 'half ghost' to 'full ghost', hoping his precautions would be enough to cancel the girl's explosive energy.

"In a Few days you will wake up with a destructive anger my dear." Said Vlad to himself. He turned and studied the sleeping child. She was tensing in her dreams.

"And somehow we'll direct that anger at a ninja. Until then," he smiled, "Sweet dreams to you, _Agatha_…"

**Duh Duh DUUUHHHNN! Angry Aggie, who better to pit against the Ninja? And Vlad thinks he can control her. Oh wait….**

***turns sees Vlad smiling at me from behind, holding what looks like a mechanical collar* okay….so maybe he can. **

**The plot thickens….**


	6. Halfas and Seers and Ninjas

Chapter 5: Halfas and Seers and Ninjas (Oh My!)

"…that would explain why your vision got messed up…"

"…how would that be possible though?..."

"…uh, Near Death Experience maybe, or radiation?"

"HUUHHAAGGGHHHG!" Mabel let out a roar/growl to rival hades. She had spent the past five minutes pacing in their bedroom, listening to Dipper and Norman discuss the strange Fenton kid. And Mabel felt the two were missing the obvious.

"Why don't you just ask this guys' parents what's up with him. Or better yet, ask him! I bet if he is a ghost and he knew what you could do, Norman, then he'd explain!" She said, exasperated.

Both boys looked up at her, confused expressions plastered on their face.

Norman spoke first.

"Mabel, you don't understand. If that guy's half ghost, I doubt he would tell his Ghost hunting parents about it. Besides, he was human half the time. I think. I'm not really sure because I've never seen anything like this before.

"You'll need to get used to it." spoke an ancient voice. Norman turned and saw the hooded ghost from before.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Mabel and Dipper both audibly gasped.

"Peace children. Norman, the child you saw is indeed half ghost. (Dipper fist pumped.) You should get to know him."

Dipper, ever the suspicious, said, "Why? And who are you?"

The ancient ghost, now his child form, bowed his head.

"My name is Clockwork. I am the ghost of time itself. I have foreseen a great evil, and it will take a combined force of heroes to defeat it." The ghost looked at Norman, who was feeling small and on the spot. End of the world catastrophe, _again_. _Hooray_.

"What kind of evil?" asked Dipper.

Clockwork sighed. "The force that is rising is powerful indeed, both undead and ancient, demonic and of dark magic. This evil is one even my powers did not immediately foresee, because some of the forces are beyond my domain. Dipper, Mabel, watch with a wary eye for bill."

Mabel gasped while Dipper growled slightly, in an adorably, geeky scrawny kid way. Norman had no idea who Bill was, but obviously the twins had a history with him. Clockwork turned to Norman. "You must not be deceived by appearances. Whatever you do, _watch everything_. And bring this warning to Danny for me – 'Vlad did not lie in his threat'." With that, Clockwork vanished.

Dipper turned to Norman. "Are all ghosts that ominous?" Norman shook his head.

"Just the ones who know something worthwhile…"

The eve of the Con.

"Next stop, Gravity Falls." Randy roused from his nap and looked out the charter bus windows at the pine trees flying by. Twilight was setting in, and the sky was deep shades of orange and purple. Randy turned and shook awake Howard, who was passed out on top of some business man with a gray ponytail. The man was looking really uncomfortable with Howard drooling on his shoulder.

"Sorry about him, he must be really heavy." Apologized Randy. The man turned to him and smiled meekly, his gray hair turning bronze in the light.

"Oh, not to worry, I've been through worse. It's my stop anyway, so he can have the whole aisle." Randy looked at the guy and his weird ponytail with newfound wonder.

"Aw, dude, no way, that's our stop too! We're headed to ParanomiCon what about you?" the man seemed intrigued.

"I'm meeting a fellow mayor there to take part in a business deal."

"You're a mayor? Of what town?" Randy asked, nonchalantly doodling an orange mustache on his still unconscious best friend. The man watch with mild curiosity.

"Amity Park. Why…?" he asked, gesturing to Howard's new mustache and goatee. Randy shrugged. "Payback." The man smiled, as if he had personally invented the term. Randy continued.

"So who's the mayor your meeting? Anyone we'd know?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's the mayor of Norrisville-Hannibal McFist?" Randy did a small double take, which did not go unnoticed by the Amity Park Mayor. He scrambled to cover himself.

"McFist? No way! That's our mayor! What a coincidence!" Randy said, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "So what's the Deal with you and him, Mayor…?"

"Masters, Vlad Masters. Oh, I'm doing him a favor, he's doing me a favor. It's actually a bit complicated, but he's trying to get rid of a pest in his town, and I need his connections for a project of mine." The man turned away and began gathering his things. Randy gulped. He was pretty sure he knew who the 'pest' was that McFist wanted to waste. The ninja. He shook Howard feverishly, until the ginger spazzed awake mumbling.

"Take that, robot. Huh, hiya! Gravy….wha…?" he glanced at Mayor Masters, then focused on Randy. "Dude, why'd you ruin that?"

"We're almost there!"

"…Oohhhh. Hey, sorry about sleeping on you sir." Howard apologized to Vlad, who was currently unloading a heavy looking duffle bag from the overhead storage. Randy couldn't help but noticed the humanoid outline of whatever was in the bag. The man turned to the two freshmen.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright. I never did catch your name, child." He said to randy. Randy smiled slightly.

"It's randy. Cool meeting you, Mr. Masters. Any chance we'll see you at the convention?" Vlad smirked mischievously.

"I doubt it, but my adoptive nephew and his ghost hunting parents are supposed to be there. You might find a Daniel Fenton there, and he's worth talking to."

The bus driver pulled to a stop in front of a sketchy old motel and Vlad, Randy and Howard all exited. Vlad glanced at the motel briefly before hailing the only taxi in the town. Randy and Howard shrugged and entered to motel.

Sketchy was the right word. Rundown would have been better. There were molds and stains everywhere, a few gnats roaming the stuffy air. An older woman sat at the register and locked onto the two teens as soon as they entered the lobby. Randy and Howard did their best to not gag and walked up to the check in desk.

"Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman? Are parents called ahead?" spoke Randy. The lady looked at her logbook before huffing in agreement. She reached into a desk drawer and handed Randy the room key.

"Room 1313, kid. Down on the left a ways." Randy thanked her and he and Howard dragged their stuff to their room. It was very similar to the lobby hygiene wise, with two twin beds and a small kitchen space. Just as the best friends dumped their lugged onto their beds, a blast went off in the room next to theirs. Randy and Howard fell to the floor and looked at each other in shock.

"Jack, what did I tell you about FIRING WEAPONS IN THE ROOM?"

"I'm Sorry, Maddie! One can never be too careful!"

Howard turned to Randy. "So I think are neighbors are crazy."

"At least they're not Robots. I thought I was gonna have to go Ninja for a sec there."

Later that evening, Howard decided to raid the vending machine. Randy would have rather trained in the Nomicon, but Howard insisted he needed a buddy in case those crazy neighbors walked by.

"What would they want with a random kid like you, man?" Randy asked from his perch atop the snack machine. Howard was busy cramming quarters into the slot.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe they're kidnappers. Maybe they'll mistake me for a monkey and try to keep me as a pet."

"Dude, you could totally pass for a monkey."

"Shut up, Cunningham."

"Hey, don't take ALL the skittles." Said a new voice. A girl's voice.

Randy and Howard turned to see a slender gothic looking girl leaning against the vending room door frame. Her black hair framed her pale face, and her purple eyes were shining deviously. Howard gulped. Randy thought of Julian, but also thought of Morgan for some reason. The girl stepped forward.

"Okay, you guys don't get out much. Seriously, kid, I will not be happy if you take that last bag." Howard, his eyes trained on the Goth girl, slowly moved his finger over from skittles to M&Ms and hit enter. The girl grinned.

"thanks man!" she then proceeded to extract the skittles from the vending machine and return to her spot in the doorway, all while Randy and Howard stood frozen in place. And it was their fault. The girl was seriously pretty. And yeah, she was outspoken and scary looking, but she had a naturalness to her that was fascinating to the Norrisville boys.

"Nice hair." She said to randy. Randy grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Sam!" came another new voice. Two boys entered the room, apparently friends of 'Sam's'. One kid had dark hair like hers, and the other was African American. The dark haired kid was the one who called the girl's name. He turned to Randy and Howard. "Hey, you made friends. You guys going to the Convention too?"

Randy liked this guy. He knew how to meet people.

"Are we? My buddy Howard and I have been waiting for this are whole lives!"

The raven haired kid nodded. "Me too! Although, I'd like to go without my parents embarrassing me 24/7."

"Hear, hear," said Sam.

"I know what you mean, bro. I'm Randy. We hail from Norrisville." He gestured at himself and Howard, and he and the new kid shook hands.

"Cool! I'm Danny, and these are my best friends Sam and tucker!" Said Danny. His friend tucker leaned forward.

"Did you guys say you were from Norrisville?" Randy nodded slowly. Tucker perked up. "Does that mean you know the Ninja?" Randy laughed. _More than you know_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, he's our town hero! He fights monsters and robots and stuff." Howard Bragged, before continuing to shovel candy into his mouth like his hand was conveyer belt. "Where are you guys from?"

"Amity Park. Danny here couldn't wait to get out!" laughed Tucker.

Randy suddenly remembered his conversation on the bus.

"Not Danny-who's-parents-are-ghost-hunters by any chance." He said. Danny looked stricken, almost shocked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Danny asked while simultaneously feeding the coke machine coins. Howard looked at Randy with a face that said, _I'm wondering the same thing_ (tilted sideways, upturned eyebrow, 'say what!?' expression, etc.). Randy Shrugged.

"Oh, I bumped into your uncle on the bus ride up here. Weird guy." Randy noticed that Danny and his friends all looked tense. Danny's coke fell to the bottom of the machine with a dud that echoed in the suddenly silent room. Sam, the Goth girl, spoke up.

"Vlad Masters?" Randy nodded. Tucker cried out, "Vlad Masters was on the bus with you?" Another nod. "He's here?" cried Danny. Randy Nodded again, his face looking more and more confused and worried.

"Yeah…it was kinda freaky. He's making some business deal with our town mayor, and I can tell you that it probably won't end well." Randy noticed that the teens' expressions were now mortified, like something terrible was going to happen. They almost looked….like he had when he realized Vlad was helping McFist kill him. Was Vlad as bad as McFist? And why did these guys get so defensive and tense around the mention of Danny's uncle?

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" asked Randy meekly. Danny took a deep breath.

"Don't let my "uncle" fool you. He's an evil fruit loop and nobody but him benefits from his 'deals'. I hope your mayor is better than ours." He growled.

Randy gave a shaky laugh and glanced at Howard, who was watching the interaction with wide eyes, his right hand slowly feeding his mouth one M&M at a time.

Randy turned back to Danny. "Actually, our Mayor isn't any better. He's pretty self-centered too, and his goals often involve destruction." Danny nodded with understanding. Then he smiled.

"Hey, what room are you guys in?"

"1313"

"No way, that's right next to my room!"

"Oh, are YOUR parents the ones setting off weapons?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, they're testing for their panel tomorrow-dad insisted they do a few demonstrations." Danny answered.

"Does that mean we should go and watch or alert homeland security?"

"Oh, ha, ha, Howard, they weren't that bad…"

The teens, with realizing it, talked long into the night, until Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had to drag Team Phantom back to their rooms. Danny and Randy clicked almost instantly, having shared interests in gaming, movies, and odd but dependable best friends. Howard and Tucker both swore to eat the most meat tomorrow at the convention, which Sam volunteered to video tape. The new friends exchanged numbers and settled in for the night, sleepless from excitement for the next day.

Meanwhile, Vlad had met up with McFist and Viceroy in the woods. Vlad came in ghost form, in case Agatha woke up and went rage mode on them. He was floating next to a thick pine tree, with Agatha still passed out in the glass cube next to him. McFist was currently studying the child with a disappointed expression.

"She's going to destroy the ninja?" he asked, doubt evident in his voice. Vlad sighed, feeling superior to everyone and annoyed that he had to explain everything.

"She was killed for witch craft. Her ghost form is so powerful that she managed to trap seven souls in this plane of existence and animate their corpses. Minor necromancy is no small feat-she is one of the few ghosts capable of it." he spoke in a tone one might use with a preschooler. McFist Growled.

Viceroy was stroking his perfectly sculpted facial hair in thought.

"How are we going to channel her power on the ninja?"

"Oh, yes, the other fun part. There is a boy she knows who can see the dead. She is quite fond of him. I think she would be really mad if someone were to say, kidnap him. You could steal the boy away and tell her it was the ninja's fault." Vlad purred evilly. Viceroy frowned.

"Why do_ we_ have to get him and tell her? Why can't you?"

"Oh, collecting her involved some manipulation and prodding that has landed me on her bad side. Besides, you need to have some fun, right?"

McFist smiled in understanding. "Brilliant!" He said. "Who's the kid?"

"Norman Babcock. I believe he's staying with the Pines family in that atrocious mystery shack. Dark spiky hair, red baseball tee, blue eyes, knows a lot about ghosts."

"Should be a piece of cake." Said Mcfist.

"Alright! Which one of you is Vladimir Masters?" called out a new, creepy southern voice. The two diabolical mayors turned to see a small kid in a baby blue tux and Elvis style white hair standing before them. Vlad Chuckled.

"I would be he. But I already received my order of Girl Scout cookies for the year, kid." The kid glared, and Vlad suddenly shivered.

"I'm not here to sell cookies. I am here because you asked about how to summon Bill Cypher!"

**…(0_0)…(0_0)…(0_0)…****/o\****...(0_0)…(0_0)…(0_0)…**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm enjoying it! Now ****_all_**** my Villians are here! MWHA HA HA HA **

**School starts back soon, so my updates might be slower but that's life. BTW, I welcome critique and suggestions. Stay tuned. Soos might be in the next chapter, Ha ha ha. Later, Bros.**


	7. Confusion

**Okay, it seems I need to get some timelines straight. This is post "Gideon Rises" Gravity Falls, and to answer your question random guest, Gideon escaped prison with the assistance of Larry King's wax head. It only cost him one of his white Elvis wigs. (-_0). And….hellhounds are Percy Jackson. Danny has Cujo. On the Danny Phantom side of things, BTW, PP NEVER happened. My head canon forbids it. But everything up to D-Stabilized has. Oh, Look! Soos in a kiddy pool. WHAAAA…..?**

Chapter 6: Ghost hunters are no match for Phans.

ParanomiCon. Think ComicCon but in a RennFest setting. (Oh how I wish this actually existed and it wasn't doomed to only live in my head.) Tall pines that were once silent and mysterious were now crowded with white tents, pavilions, people, and ultimately, noise. LOTS of noise. Staff and customers arguing, lines complaining, Fentons screaming, etc. The con was divided into "villages" based on category: Paranormal Science (ESP PK Superhuman abilities, aliens), Undead (Ghosts, zombies, necromancy, Frankenstein technologies, cryogenics), Magic and Sorcery (Witchcraft, Conjuring, Summoning Spirits and Demons, Black and white Magic, Hogwarts signup sheets), Divination (Psychics, palm reading, prophesy, astrology, horoscopes) and Beasts of legend ( Sasquatch, lock ness, mermaids, dragons, gremlins, goblins, moblins, gremgoblins, mythological monsters, sirens, familiars, spirit animals, Pokémon). There were also several urban legend tents and fandom tents for television and film, as well as local supernatural town heroes. Needless to say, Amity Park and Norrisville were legends here.

Dipper and Mabel and Norman were trying to take it all in.

The two of them were currently wandering through the Beasts of legend village, comparing what they saw to what they remember.

"There's no mention of Manotaurs anywhere?!" complained Dipper. Mabel was watching as one or two of Steve's gnomes hobbled around, trying to convince people they weren't smurfs. She laughed inside.

"Maybe they just haven't heard of them yet." She reasoned. Norman was with walking them, but he kept glancing at the Magic Village every few seconds, particularly the witches' tent. Dipper took notice.

"Hey, uh, you looking for someone, Norman?" he asked. Norman sighed. "An old friend of mine." He said, embarrassed. Mabel cocked her head at the statement.

"You had a friend who's a witch?"

"No, but she was hanged for witchcraft when she was my age." The twins didn't know how to respond.

As the trio wandered on through the maze of freak shows and conspiracy theorists and alien enthusiasts, Dipper and Norman began consulting the schedule for panel times.

"Hey, Norman, isn't that the Ghost hunting thing you wanted to see? The Fentons or whatever?" Norman nodded, and then remembered his encounter with their son.

"You don't want to go see a panel; you want to go see the kid." Norman said, grinning. Dipper shrugged, his cover blown.

"Well, yeah, I kinda want to see why he-"

"OH MY GOD! SOOS?!" Cried Mabel suddenly. The three young folk whirled around to see Soos lounging nonchalantly in a kiddy pool wearing nothing but a pink mermaid tail and a sea shell bra. The sparkling purple wig was not helping. Dipper and Norman burst out laughing while Mabel ran up to him and starting stroking the tail and the wig. Soos looked as happy as a man child in a kiddy pool. He grinned at the sight of the youth.

"Hey dudes! Check it out I got a job as a model!" Norman and Dipper only laughed harder. Mabel's eyes were shining.

"SOOS," she said, "that is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

"No. Honkin. Way." Mabel and the others turned to see two teenage boys behind them, one tall with deep purple hair, the other short, fat and ginger. The Purple haired kid was staring at Soos in awe. "Man, you are the straight up cheese! Can I get a picture?" Soos nodded. That was the whole point of this anyway. Dipper, Norman and Mabel stood to the side while the two guys posed with Soos the mermaid man.

Norman's vision wasn't playing tricks on him again, but he felt different around the purple haired kid. Norman hoped it was just the Convention but the guy seemed to radiate ancient power.

Just then Norman did have vision problems. Apparently Purple and ginger were friends of Ghost kid's because his trio had just caught up to them. Norman avoided looking at Danny, but Dipper glared at him head on.

"Oh, hey, Danny. Small world isn't it?" he asked, accusation evident in his voice. Danny eyed the 12 year old warily. "Yeah, smaller than it seems. Have you met Randy and Howard?" he asked, gesturing to the two when he said their names. Dipper shook his head. Mabel had stopped petting Soos's costume and had started playing with Randy hair, mesmerized by its color. Howard watched, rather amused, as Randy tried to lean away. "Mabel, stop it!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel replied, "I will when you get an interesting hair color!" turning to Randy she whispered, "Who was the genius behind this work of art…"

"Okay! Leaving! Leaving!" Randy said as he jumped up and walked over to Danny. "Wanna go watch your parents, man?" Danny shook his head. "No, I'd rather not go near all those ghost hunters."

"Why not?" asked dipper. Danny frowned at him.

"Reasons." Dipper narrowed his eyes. Danny sighed. The truth was the other ghost enthusiast and ghost hunters were probably up to their chests in detection equipment, and Danny didn't want to draw any attention.

"Oh, Dipper, just tell him!" cried Mabel, gesturing to Danny. "Norman has to warn him and everything!" Danny Frowned. Norman stared at his feet and dipper began silently protesting with Mabel. Sam, Tucker, Howard and Randy had wandered over and started the 'who can eat this monster turkey leg the fastest'.

"Warn me about what? What's wrong with you guys?" Danny asked, getting cautious. Norman continued to avoid Danny's gaze. He had figured out who the kid's ghost half way. All you had to do was look at Mabel's poster wall. He turned to the twins.

"Hey, can you guys give us a minute? I'd rather tell him alone." Dipper sent Danny one more warning glare, pointing at his eyes and then at Danny, before taking Mabel over to watch Tucker and Howard choke on turkey. Norman turned back to Danny.

"Let's go someplace less hectic!" Danny nodded.

The two teens sat at the base of a large pine tree a few was further into the woods. Norman took a deep breath.

"I know you're half ghost, Phantom." Danny stared at Norman, shocked, before getting a very angry look on his face.

"Who told you that?" he demanded. Norman squirmed away from him.

"Don't yell at me! I can _see_ ghosts! Like even invisible ghosts! I see both your forms every time I look at you!" he yelled back. Danny paused, and then relaxed slightly.

"That's what was wrong. I bet double vision hurts you head." He sympathized. Norman nodded, his eyes still down cast. "Like a paper cut." He said.

Danny apologized for overeating. Norman laughed it off.

"I would freak out too. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. A ghost named Clockwork-"

"You saw CLOCKWORK!?"

"-yeah…and he warned me and Dipper and Mabel about an impending apocalypse. He told us that five people were coming that we needed to meet. You and Tucker and Sam, and I guess Randy and Howard. He said that all of you would need to work together to stop…whatever. OH! And he said to tell you in particular that Vlad didn't lie when he threatened you." Finished Norman. He glanced at Danny in time to see his face tighten at the last bit. Curious, Norman asked "what was the threat?"

"Vlad threatened he could invade my mind. I don't know of any ghost that can do that, other than Nocturne. He must have-" But Danny didn't get to finish his sentence, for just then the two boys were interrupted by a crashing noise. They both turned to see a giant robot towering over them, with none other than Hannibal McFist at the controls.

McFist had a problem. He was told to kidnap a teenager with dark spiky hair, blue eyes, wearing a red baseball tee. Below him were two teenagers with dark spiky hair, blue eyes, both wearing red baseball tees. One was looking at the robot with fear, the other with annoyance. _Well,_ reasoned McFist, _Just to be safe_… He reached out both robot arms and snatched up Norman and Danny, one boy in each hand. Danny immediately tried to go ghost, but unbeknownst to him, Vlad had set anti-ghost pulses to cancel his powers on all of McFist's gadgetry. Danny was helpless. He glanced at Norman, and Norman saw from his expression that something was wrong. The two began to scream at the top of their lungs and the McFist bot carried them deeper into the woods.

**Cliffhanger. I know. This was mostly for me. I've always thought that Norman and Danny had unnaturally similar character designs for both being ghost heroes (in one way or another). And I felt I needed to get the action started. **

**I have no idea what compelled me to put Soos in a mermaid costume. But I think it works. (^_^) see you on the other side.**


	8. Ninja-O-Clock

Chapter 7: Ninja-0-clock

Viceroy felt old. He was dragging the cube with the slumbering ghost girl up to a hill overlooking the con, and despite weekly aerobics and yoga sessions, his back was KILLING him.

"Let's hope you're worth this!" he mumbled, slowly typing in the release code on the cube's controls panel. He set everything up until all that was left to be done was to push enter, and the ghost would be released. Viceroy grinned. Now for the fun part.

That plan was to get the ninja out and then release Agatha. That way she wouldn't be fooled by their story. Viceroy had packed for such an occasion. He pulled out a remote from one of his numerous lab coat pockets and hit a devious looking red button. A quiet whirring sound could be heard. Viceroy looked up and watched as the sound got louder and a small falling speck got larger.

The robot landed Iron man style in the middle of the clearing. It was three times the size of a human, and was gleaming in dark silver metal. Two cold, calculating orbs were already scanning for a small black figure with a red scarf. Viceroy began silently fan-girling over his work. This machine had the intelligence of a genius, the strength of a stampede of rhinos, and the speed of a hummingbird. **(Legit though, those things are FREAKIN FAST!) **Agatha was looking more and more like a backup plan.

The Robot stood tall and turned to face Viceroy, awaiting orders.

Viceroy assumed his usual position. Weight on his back leg, arms crossed, stroking his beautiful beard. "Find and destroy the ninja of Norrisville. Cause as much havoc and chaos as you like." The robot nodded, then turned, crashed down the hill, and began terrorizing the village people.

"60 seconds left!" cried Sam. She was standing in front of Howard and Tucker, video camera in hand. Howard and Tucker were bites away from finishing a turkey leg. Randy stood nearby holding a stopwatch, cheering along with Dipper and Mabel. Well Mabel. Dipper was watching idiocy, and while it was entertaining, he thought hanging with teenagers would be more that who can eat faster.

"So, this is what you guys do for fun?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Usually we just hang out and goof off, watch movies, whatever. Sometimes Ghosts attack so we help Danny's family deal with them. Why, what do you do for fun?" Sam asked. Dipper shied away from the question. Mabel piped up, "he reads, like a nerd." Dipper playfully punched her in the arm.

"C'mon Howard! You eat my food all the time! You can out eat this kid!"

"I don't know," said Sam. "Tucker once gulped down a whole basket of blood blossoms. Has the stomach of steal."

Randy glanced down at the watch. "10 seconds…9…8…"

Tucker Viciously gnawed at his last few strands of meat.

"..6…5…4…" Howard furiously chewed his last mouthful.

"…3…2…1-" the teens watched as Howard swallowed and fist pumped in Victory. He and Tucker shook hands and the group continued on the way through the con. Randy turned back to Dipper and Sam.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Sam and Dipper glanced at each other.

"He...uh…went to talk to his parents." Sam supplied. Randy nodded and turned back, but Dipper was watching her with his "suspicious eyes". Sam shrugged.

"Danny does go around _publicizing_ his condition." This kid was starting to get on her nerves a bit.

Just then, a huge metal foot slammed into the walk way, sending everyone nearby to the ground. Randy look up at the robot it was connected to, and grinned. He glanced at Howard who was looking at the robot with a mixture of Awe and confusion. He saw Randy expression and nodded. Randy used the sudden widespread panic to his advantage. He melded into the flood of screaming people and darted into the cover of trees.

Dipper and Mabel stood side by side, mouths agape at the mechanical giant.

"Not again…" Dipper muttered. Mabel started 'ah-ah-ah-ah' ing.

Tucker and Sam, veterans in handling attacks such as these, grabbed the pines twins' hands and dragged them and Howard to the edge of the woods. Sam immediately pulled out the Fenton speakers and put one in her ear.

"Danny! We have a SITUATION! Danny? DANNY!" she looked at tucker with a fearful expression. Mabel began looking around frantically.

"Where's Norman?!"

Meanwhile, Randy had gone full ninja. He swung from tree to tree using his scarf and landed in the middle of the desolated Con. Several Norrisville fans screamed when he landed, but then saw what he was looking at and fled to safety. The robot turned and locked its sight on the ninja. Quick file recognition confirmed it: this was his target. The robot man let out a deep roar that shook the trees. Randy coughed as pine needles began to cover his suit.

"AW that's wonk! I just had this thing dry cleaned!" he joked. Randy then drew his Ninja Sword, hoping the robot was made of stupid.

"NINJA  
RUNNING ATTACK SLIIICE!" he yelled, and sliced off one of the robots hands. The robot steamed and kicked Randy into a nearby tree. "Oof" he muttered.

Randy climbed to his feet and glared.

"Ninja Electro Balls, I SUMMON THEE!" Randy threw five electro balls at the giant, all of which nailed him in the face. The Robot responded by firing at randy with a machine gun from its chest. Randy ran at him again, nimbly dodging and deflecting the bullets. Nearby tents were not so lucky. They caught fire, needless to say.

"Aw, wonk, now the con's on fire. So Not BRUCE!" Randy ran at the giant and brandished his sword. He leapt into the air, sword poised over his head, yelling, "YA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" before slicing the robot down its chest plate. Gears whirred, limbs spazzed, and then the whole robot combust, sending randy flying backward with the force. He "NINJA FLIP LAND!"ed a crouch position and watch as people slowly crawled out from their various hiding places. He grinned.

"You are safe now, citizens and visitors. You can all-" just then randy felt the coldest chill he'd ever felt. Something was forcing its way inside him. His normally blue eyes shone red, and he struggled to push out whatever it was, but the invading force was too powerful. Soon randy was pushed aside and forced to watch, horrified and helpless, and something else controlled his body.

" –run for your lives," Randy heard his mouth saying. "Because I am not done yet." And with that, Not/Randy drew the ninja sword and sliced down the two nearest tent poles, collapsing the structure onto several surprised people. Not/Randy laughed manically.

Lightning illuminated the scene. Mabel and Dipper exchanged knowing glances, while Tucker and Sam paused from desperately trying to contact Danny. Howard was staring at his best friend in Horror. But because Howard is Howard, he didn't notice the pulsating, crackling, electrifying yellow silhouette atop the hill that the other teens had.

"Where. Is. NORMAN!" the figure bellowed, sending bolts of lightning everywhere.

Tucker and Sam instantly recognized her as a ghost, but she was the most powerful ghost they'd ever seen. Dipper and Mabel held on to each other as the wind picked up and the sky Darkened. The group of teens watched, baffled, as the ninja sauntered over to the base of the hill and called up to the stormy child.

"Gone. Done away with. I sent him out of your reach, child!" snarled Not/Randy. Agatha blazed with anger, and several trees were set a flame from rogue lightning bolts. She flew over until she was right on top of the ninja, hovering menacingly over him.

"Dude, knock it out and get out of there!" called Howard helplessly. The ninja remained where he was, arms folded, weight shifted to one leg, watching Agatha with an amused expression.

"Afraid of being alone now that your _obsession_ is gone." He sneered. Agatha was seething at this point. She raised both her hands over her head, Toxic electricity arching between them. Agatha let out a mighty roar and threw the lightning down on the ninja. Randy's body was jerked into the air, held there by the thousands of volts of electricity coursing through it. Randy screamed from the white hot pain, and realized it was his voice again. The spirit or force had left him. To DIE!

Said force was currently flying to meet McFist, invisible even with the dark atmosphere. It arrived to find two boys chained to separate trees, one of whom it recognized. _Two birds and only one stone_, the spirit chuckled to himself. He grinned as a blue wisp left the older boy's mouth and he struggled against the metal chains. McFist was watching, uncomfortable, from a nearby tree. The Spirit materialized into view.

Both boys' eyes widened in recognition, one with fear, the other hate. McFist looked relived.

"Finally, you're here. I found them talking and wasn't sure who you meant, so I took em both and I just got them to shut-" but McFist was rudely interrupted by the older boy, who was positively livid.

"VLAD! WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE, YOU SICK FREAK! AND WHAT IS CAUSING ALL THAT LIGHTNIG!" Danny roared. Vlad Plasmius gave a small tsk tsk. "Better not get involved Danny, although it seems you already have. Norman here knows the source of the lightning.

Norman had never felt so small or utterly helpless. He had also never felt this much anger, anger at what this fruit loop had done.

"You upset Aggie." He said through gritted teeth.

**WOAH. Dark stuff. I wasn't planning on it happening that way but that's what it decided to be. Hope you guys like it. Poor Randy. Poor Danny. Poor Norman. Poor Soos, he was in a KIDDY POOL! With LIGHTNING! Anyway, next chap might take a bit, but stay tuned. **


	9. 8 Thunderstorms

_"You upset Aggie." He said through gritted teeth. _

Danny looked confused. "Aggie?" "Agatha" Norman supplied. "A gentle spirit normally, but she's a malevolent storm when she gets mad. _And some Dracula ghost made her MAD_!"

Vlad smiled. "No, I'm afraid a certain prison-guard Ninja did that. I was busy…pulling some strings." He chuckled. Danny was now positively enraged.

"YOU OVERSHADOWED SOME INNOCENT-"

"THE NINJA IS NOT INOCENT!" Danny and Norman turned to see a beet red Hannibal McFist. "He has kept my master from rising to his full glory for nearly 800 YEARS!" Danny huffed.

"I don't know who this 'Ninja' is, but I pretty sure I'd like him over you!" He said. Hannibal sneered at the teen.

"Says the punk who's only half way alive!" Danny opened his mouth to retort when-

"GUYS! Stop! You don't understand!" pleaded Norman. Rain had begun to fall, so forceful was the spirit's rage. "Agatha is too powerful. She could level this forest! She could kill someone!" he leaned forward as he spoke, straining against his bonds. McFist folded his arms and looked at the boy.

"That was the idea." He said calmly. Norman and Danny looked horrified. Vlad floated over and draped his arm across Danny's shoulders despite the Ghost Boy's squirming attempts to avoid physical contact.

"And it would be such a shame if your father got hit in the chaos, wouldn't it." he purred into Danny's ear. Danny bit Vlad's hand, causing the older Ghost to yelp and retract his hand to cradle his bleeding palm. Plasmius glared at Danny.

"The real shame would be if my mom got hit!" Danny said. Vlad frowned, as if the thought had just occurred to him. Norman watched the exchange slightly confused.

And that was when he noticed it. A small metal beetle on the side of Danny's chains. Pulsing.

"I thought you said this kid was half ghost! Why hasn't he transformed?" asked Hannibal, voicing Norman's thoughts. Although Norman had a theory.

Danny glared at Vlad, waiting for the man to confirm his suspicious.

"Oh, I rigged your Equipment with anti-ghost tech as a precaution, McFist. Say, where's that southern boy gone?" Vlad queried. McFist shrugged. Norman and Danny exchanged confused glances. Norman had to shut his eyes for a moment afterwards, the sight of the Halfas still taking its toll on his vision. Vlad and McFist began discussing the 'southern kid'. With their attentions distracted, Norman caught Danny's eyes. He glanced to the beetle on Danny's chains and then back at Danny. Danny followed his gaze, and found the metal bug too. He turned and grinned at Norman.

The rain came down harder.

Very carefully, Danny scooted lower against his tree, freeing more of his arms. With a quick glance at the two mayors (Vlad had transformed back to Masters) he slowly began reaching for the bug, half-heartedly listening in on the conversation.

"…Said there was a dream demon that could…"

Danny's fingers brushed the beetle.

"…he would be a clean slate, and I -"

Danny's hand closed around the metal bug. He glanced Norman's way, triumphant, and crushed the machine in his palm. His chains sparked, then lay quiet. He immediately turned intangible and melted into the tree, grinning at Vlad's furious face. Danny floated up to the top branch and transformed. He smiled, feeling the familiar ghostly energy run through his veins, empowering him.

His moment of victory was cut short by a soul wrenching scream. _The Ninja!_ Danny thought.

He dove down to where Norman was and intangibility-ed him out of his binds and the two of them race to the source of the storm.

XXX

Randy felt as though his blood was acid and that acid was melting and on fire and searing with hot poison. But mostly he felt pain. Pain as the yellow volts raced through his system, pain as his body was tossed by the force, pain as he landed on his side and heard ribs crack, and pain when the lightning girl zapped his ninja scarf to tatters. He wasn't sure which hurt him the most. He had a lot emotional attachment to that scarf. And his side was ON FIRE!

"Please … stop …it (pant) wasn't (pant) me…" he gasped. Out of the corner of his eye, Randy saw Howard trying to reach him, the Goth chick and the tech geek holding him back. He looked up at what appeared to be a glowing yellow stick figure with a spiky Mohawk growling at him. Crap. His vision was going. Randy's eyes were watering from the heat and the burns. His mask and suit were torn and singed in several places. The air itself smelled burnt. The girl growled. "Don't. LIE TO ME!" and blasted him again.

Randy felt himself fly high into the air, his body going numb in the cold wind and rain. He reached that point where you hover for a second, and caught a glimpse of a glowing green blob in the corner of his eye. Hey, an alien, Randy thought, getting slightly delusional. Then he began to fall, and he heard the girl's hands forming another ball of electricity that was sure to finish him off. _I'm going to have such a talk with the nomicon_ _on preparation if I survive this_, he thought vaguely. Randy felt his eyes close, heard the crack of a released lightning bolt, someone screaming what sounded like 'ackie!' and saw a flash of green before darkness consumed him.

Danny was flying as fast as he could. He round the corner and set Norman on the ground. "Find Sam and Tucker and Explain! I'll try to contain Agatha!" he shouted over the thunder and rain. Norman nodded, then took hold of Danny's foot as he was about to float away. Blue eyes met green, and Norman pushed down the headache from the double vision. "Don't hurt her too much, Phantom!" Norman said. Danny nodded and flew off into action.

Agatha was much worse than she sounded. She was now completely electricity, her figure crackling and flickering just like a jagged candle flame. She was in the middle of powerful winds, which were billowing up around her in a funnel cloud to generate the thunderstorm. Her eyes glowed toxic yellow, and her entire body sent of lightning bolts every few seconds. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was the dark figure she was currently tazering to death. He was literally smoking. Danny watched in horror as he landed on what was most certainly his ribs, and shakily raised a pleading hand out to Agatha. Agatha sparked and blasted him, sending his thin form soaring into the tree tops.

Danny didn't hesitate; he shot out into the open and cried out.

"Hey Aggie!" Agatha turned and stared at the Ghost Boy with venomous eyes. Danny gestured down at Norman, who was currently making his way down to them. He saw Agatha's expression soften. That was enough.

Danny summoned a ball of ice, and coated it in ecto beams, and sent it straight at Aggie. The Ball hit her square in the chest, shorting out her voltages and freezing her. The cold worked like a charm. Its biting touch quenched her heat and rage, and slowly, Agatha reverted back to her human appearance. She fell like a stone, and Norman caught her, but the impact sent both of them to the charred ground.

Danny's job was harder. This Ninja was falling at pretty high speeds, and from the way he hung limply, Danny figured he had fallen unconscious. Or the guy was dead. He hoped it was just unconsciousness.

Danny flew straight into the Ninja's path of decent and snatched him out of the air, holding onto his waist. The two of them fell hard into the earth, creating a small but long crater as they skidded to a stop.

Danny lay there for a few moments, assessing the damage. Bruised knee, sprained wrist, and a couple scrapes, nothing serious. The Ninja was another matter. His side was bleeding and scorched and there were definitely cracked or broken ribs. His suit was smoking, ripped and charred, and part of his mask was burned off. Danny couldn't help but notice the familiar purple hair sticking through. It was like his entire body had received a really bad third degree burn. Like, black spots in some places bad. But what surprised Danny is that, like himself, the guy was already healing. The burns were fading slowly, scarring, the bleeding was getting less and less. Even the suit was…._stitching itself back together_?

Danny slowly stood up, stiff, and grabbed the Ninja's arm pulling it around his shoulders. He placed his other free arm around the ninja's waist for support, and slowly carried him back up to his friends.

XXX

Norman was the first to see him. He was sitting on the ground, Agatha resting in his lap, her head on his shoulder. Dipper and Sam were next to them, band aids in hand, patching up whatever needed patching. Tucker and Howard were further off, looking through wreckage and rubble. Norman saw Danny, still as Phantom, trudge over the hill. He gasped.

"You found him! Is he…?"

Danny nodded. "He's alive."

Mabel then came into view. "I can't find anyone, it's like we're the only ones here-AAAAHHHH! DANNY PHANTOM!"

"Oh, boy." Muttered Danny. He felt the ninja stir slightly, rolling his head up to find the source of the loud noise. But he still wasn't strong enough, and his head fell back down limply. Danny awkwardly readjusted and straightened the Ninja so he was standing as much as possible. And turned to see Mabel right in front of him.

"Aaaahhahahahahahah! Phantom, thank god you showed up when you did! I don't know what we would have done without you! Are you available!?" she squealed. Then she noticed the Ninja hanging limply against him. "OH MY GOSH! Is he okay?" Danny straightened.

"He'll be fine! I think. Go help those two boys on the hill. They seem to be looking for someone." He said with authority. Mabel's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Danny! And that other guy!" she turned on her heel and ran to aid Howard and Tucker in what both of the latter knew was a fake search. Danny tightened his hold on the ninja, keeping his body up, and walked over to join Dipper, Norman, Sam and a Dark haired girl he'd never seen before; at least, not calmed down. Sam turned and saw the two heroes, and immediately jumped up to help. She took the ninja's other arm she and Danny carefully lowered him onto the ground a few feet from where Norman was.

Howard wandered over; trying to think of a way to help Randy without letting the other teens realize it was him. Danny noticed his awkward expression. He came up to him.

"Your friend is really brave. He's fine He's healing on his own already. Don't worry," said Danny as Howard opened his mouth to speak. "Don't worry. His secret is safe with me. He should be coming around soon." Howard nodded, gulped and leaned towards Phantom.

"You had better not say a word; because it's not the ninja you'd have to worry about. It's me. And I could eat you whole." Danny smiled.

"But you probably couldn't keep me down." He cracked. Then he floated up and over to where Norman was cradling Agatha. He lowered down slowly onto his knees beside them.

"Is that her?" he whispered.

Norman nodded, gently pulling strands of hair out of her face. Dipper and Sam were cleaning scrapes and wounds on Norman as he fretted over his friend. Danny noticed Dipper kept shooting him glances. He glanced back at Howard and the still unconscious ninja, and having found Howard's attention distracted, he quickly changed back into Fenton. Dipper watched in awe.

"Uh, hey man…"he said feebly. Danny met his gaze. "Sorry, for…you know…being suspicious. It's just it seems I'm always being outdone by…magic and uh…supernatural stuff. So...i apoloigize if I got defensive. I see now that you are here to help." He said. Danny glanced at Sam, and they both smiled.

Danny turned back to Dipper. "Its okay, Dipper. Just, don't tell Howard and Randy yet, yeah?" Dipper nodded in agreement.

Just then the ninja limped over and Danny stood up. Dipper and Sam just stared, unsure of what to do. Norman waved, face still covered with concern.

Randy looked at his new friends, but he didn't see the ghost who saved him.

"I'm sorry I was unable to protect you and the other con-goers on my own. That ghost was I force like none I have ever had to fight before. If you see Danny Phantom, tell him I'm very grateful. Tell him thank you. Oh, and one more thing-"he paused for dramatic effect. "…smoke bomb!" and with that, the ninja disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Several minutes later, Randy came stumbling in from under one of the collapsed tents, arm on his side but looking to be in much better condition that the ninja had moments ago.

Danny looked back at Agatha, his ghost sense stubbornly pointing out the obvious. "Yeah, I know!" he muttered to himself.

Agatha began to stir. She opened her large eyes to see several unfamiliar faces. She tensed.

"Agatha, it's me." Said Norman. Agatha swiveled her head and met Norman's eyes. Her whole demeanor relaxed. She turned back to Dipper, Danny and Sam. Immediately she recognized Danny as the ghost who shot her. He looked different, but he was radiating ghostly energy.

"YOU SHOT ME OUT OF THE SKY!" she yelled at him. But her voice grew hoarse and she immediately broke into a small fit of coughs. Norman steadied her. Danny softly touched her shoulder, bringing her attention back to him.

"I didn't want to. You were hurting an innocent man. The ninja was being overshadowed by a ghost named Vlad Plasmius." He told her gently.

Agatha's eyes flashed, now glowing a toxic yellow. Danny pulled back his hand.

"Plasmius! He's the one who took me from my home! He's the one who said those horrible lies. HE-"

"Agatha." Said Norman sternly. Agatha sat up and turned on him. "What?"

"You're scared and getting angry." Agatha looked down and saw that her body was crackling slightly, tiny lightning bolts playing across her skin.

"I am scared. I'm scared something else will happen and I'll be hurt again. She took a deep breath.

"He must be part of it all..." She said softly, fear creeping onto her face.

"Who's a part of all of what?" Randy had joined the group. He was still smoking slightly, and his clothes were somewhat tattered, but he looked like he'd just be caught in the fray and had taken temporary shelter. And his art of healing had brought him back to about 70%, and he only needed to feel at 68.9% to think straight. He wanted to get in on _what the juice was going on_.

Danny took a deep breath. "Um… a bad ghost overshadowed this ghost, Agatha, and convinced her that the ninja was a terrible person so that she'd completely waste him and a certain evil sorcerer could be set free." Randy paled. Agatha shuttered. Then trembled. Norman watched as she suddenly started vibrating uncontrollably.

"I remember now…" she said. Everyone froze, anxious for information, "…I was kidnapped…and put to sleep…but I wasn't completely asleep….I heard things…" she turned and pointed a quivering finger at Danny, who leaned back slightly in surprise.

"….they said…said you would be rewritten….and made a son to Masters…and a pawn to the Fist…." At this point Danny paled. Agatha turned to Norman.

"…said you…were valuable…as more than just bait…." She pivoted and focused on Dipper, as if trying to place him.

"…said the twins…and the uncle….held the key…the…machine…"

She turned once more, her finger now pointed at Randy.

"…said …said the sorcerer would wake up….by Phantom's hand…and Norrisville…." She turned to Sam, "…and Amity…would be the first to fall." Agatha was shuddering uncontrollably at this point. She closed her eyes and huddle against Norman, shivers running up and down her spine, a silent tear escaping her eyes.

**He he he…the mayors have deeper webs than seen upon first glance. He he**

** This has taken a pretty serious tone. I want to keep a balance and keep it humorous and lighthearted as well, so if anyone wants to see some of these shows' comic relief characters make cameos, leave a comment. Also, this is a pretty ambitious story, especially with juggling 8+ characters, so I might switch to character POV chapters, still in third person, just a bit more focused. **

**Tell me what you think and leave a comment. Happy Thursday! **


	10. Scary Schemes and Stan's hospitality

Chapter 9: Scary Schemes and Stan's Hospitality

"No." Stan slammed the door on Danny, Sam, Tucker, Norman, Agatha, Dipper, Mabel, Randy, and Howard's well-rehearsed puppy dog faces. Dipper clenched his fists and bang avidly on the door of the mystery shack. It was still raining softly, and the porch wasn't big enough for all of them.

"Stan the convention is in RUINS! They need a place to crash until we find the Fentons! Please!" Dipper yelled desperately. There was silence.

Mabel grandly pushed her way to the front, indicating with flourish that the master of getting inside had arrived. She smiled gently, and then opened her mouth at the door.

"GRUNCKLE STAN, YOU LET ME AND MY FRIENDS INSIDE THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN! I WILL CRY MYSELF TO DEATH, DROWN IN MY TEARS OF SADNESS AND LEAVE WADDLES TO YOU IN A LEGALLY BINDING WILL!" she yelled. The rest of the teens had covered their ears, and were staring at Mabel with expressions that ranged from Awe to horror.

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the wooden door. Stan peeked out at the shivering, torn clothes and the exhausted and mildly haunted faces. He turned to Mabel.

"1, I have no idea who any of these people are-"

"You've known me for three days now-"

"Shut up, Norman. And 2, since when has a legally binding contract stopped me?" Stan finished.

"Tax returns?" Randy offered.

"Jury duty?" added Sam.

"Arrest warrants?" supplied Dipper. Stan glared. Then his expression softened as he remembers what had happened today. He normally would NEVER take in strangers, but….

_I'm gonna regret this_, he thought to himself. Inside his mindscape, a room labeled 'bad decisions to blame Mabel for' came into existence.

"Fine. Come in. But everyone stays in the attic and not in the shop! Understood!?" he conceded. The teens nodded with enthusiasm, and shuffled inside.

Dipper had thought it would be weird having Norman camp in the attic. But the scene before him was downright inconceivable.

Sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows littered the floor. Agatha's storm had taken out several nearby power lines, so an assortment of candles dotting the walls and shelves provided dim light. The teens were lounging in a circle on top of them in the middle of the room, chip bags, colas and vending machine food scattered around them. Mabel sat on her bed, and Dipper and Norman on his. Agatha was floating a few inches of the ground nearby, staring out the window forlornly. Dipper noticed she stayed close to Norman's side. In the floor circle, Danny and Sam sat next to each other, with Tucker on Sam's left and Randy on Danny's right. Howard closed the circle off, his back to the tall window.

Despite the cozy and calm atmosphere, the air was rigid with tension. Danny and Randy both had their hero complex in full drive, and were already trying to break down the events of the day and Agatha's cryptic warning.

"I think it's obvious that we are dealing with an end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it crisis here!" declared Randy. Several heads nodded in agreement.

"I hope my parents are okay. I need to find them." Said Danny. Sam gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine Danny. It was really only our section that got hit like a warzone. Everyone else just fled." She said.

"Yeah, dude, their probably back at the hotel worried for us!" said Tucker offhandedly. He was trying to get his ipad to power back up. Dipper thought it was great and all that people needed to find their parents, (and they needed to find Soos) but he sensed there were more pressing issues that needed discussing.

"What I want to know," he began, "is what the ninja of Norrisville and the Phantom of Amity Park have to do with all this." Dipper saw Danny tense, but he didn't care. His town was just _attacked_!

"Yeah, Norman, didn't Phantom carry you in or something?" asked Howard. Now Norman was tense. If he said anything about what happened in the woods, he would reveal Danny. He glanced at the Halfa. Danny gave him a guarded look.

"Yeah, see, that ghost and I, well-"he started.

"What Ghost?" asked Howard. Norman glanced at Agatha, as did Danny. Howard saw a window. "What are you guys looking at?"

Norman looked at the group in surprise. He and Danny were the only one who could see Agatha. Huh.

"There's a ghost by the window. Agatha. She's a friend of mine." Said Norman. Howard looked unconvinced.

"I don't see her." He said.

Sam looked at the window confused. "Neither can I. and we see ghosts all the time in Amity." She muttered. Norman sighed.

"I can see her because that's what I do. I can see the dead." Said Norman softly. Randy and Howard looked at him like he was crazy. Dipper sighed.

"It's true. It's why his dad shipped him up here: so he could meet other crazy people." Mabel said. Norman frowned, but Danny and Randy felt sympathy.

Danny turned to Norman. "In Amity, people see ghosts all the time. Why can't we see her now?" He was careful not to give away that_ he _could still see Agatha as well.

"All the ghosts that appear in Amity Park are powerful spirits." Sam surmised. "Agatha must only be visible when she's at full strength"

"I wouldn't call fear induced anger and malic a strength." Argued Norman. Agatha smiled at him. Sam looked thoughtful.

"Okay, so that's why we can't see her. She's still here, right?" said Randy. Norman nodded. Randy continued "So I get that much. Why did she try to kill the Ninja?"

Agatha huffed. "I didn't mean to! I WAS TRICKED!" her eyes lit up and her voice filled the room. Everyone except for Danny and Norman looked around frantically for the disembodied voice. Danny raised his hands.

"NO! No! It's true!" everyone settled back down. Danny continued. "There's a jerky ghost in our town that overshadowed that Ninja guy and made him say things to upset her. Whatever it was worked, because she nearly destroyed him." Silence fell over the room. Agatha turned back to the window, her head hung in guilt. Randy shuddered at the memory of the Ghost inside his body, pushing his soul out of the way.

Howard broke the silence.

"Why would a ghost try to kill the ninja?" he asked.

Danny's face darkened. "The ghost didn't." he turned to face Randy and Howard. "You're psychotic town Mayor did."

Randy felt his face redden with anger. _Of course McFist was behind this_.

"That Jerk!" he said.

Tucker looked up from his ipad. "How did Plasmius know what to say to Agatha to upset her? And how do you know it was the Norrisville mayor behind the attack?"

Danny and Norman exchanged glances.

"Um… McFist kinda kidnapped us because he somehow knew Agatha would get really mad if something happened to me." Norman said. "I was the first friend to her in 200 years."

"I bet Plasmius told her." Growled Danny.

Howard's face lit up, as if he'd just realized something.

"Hey Danny! Where were you? I saw phantom drop Norman off, but you were nowhere to be found." He said.

Danny rubbed his neck nervously.

"Yeah, he uh… he let me off at the edge of the woods. I went to search for my parents for a bit…but then I came back when I saw the lightning stop."

Howard stared at him blankly.

"What a wimp- OUCH!" Randy roughly elbowed Howard in the shoulder, glaring at him. Danny stared, annoyance plastered on his face. Sam grinned at the irony.

Dipper pressed on.

"That explains almost everything…what did Agatha's message mean?"

"Why would a ghost help a murderous ninja killer?" asked Sam.

"You mean a sorcerer." Said Randy.

"Yeah a sorcerer-WAIT! There's a SORCERRER trying to kill the ninja"

"Ugh, Has NO ONE heard the legend?" the teens shook their heads.

Randy took a deep breath.

"Legend says that 800 years ago an evil sorcerer rose to power. He preyed on the weak and vulnerable and turned them into monsters that wreaked havoc everywhere. Then a ninja came and sealed the sorcerer under what is now Norrisville high. The ninja protects the town and its people from the sorcerer ever rising again." He finished.

"So that's why he called you a prison guard…"Danny muttered.

"WHAT!" cried Randy. Danny looked up and said "Nothing!" quickly. Randy looked startled.

"Okay, so, an evil sorcerer…"Sam continued. "Agatha said 'said the sorcerer would wake up by Phantom's hand." She glanced nervously at Danny, who had taken to studying the wood patterns on the floor. "We can only assume that that means this sorcerer guy is going to try and what is it? Stank?" Randy nodded. "Stank Phantom so he can escape?" Mabel paled and fell face first into her pillow, sobbing.

"They can't do that to phantom!" she cried. She lifted her face and glared accusingly at everyone. "He does totally gonna this sorcerer guy up and EVERYTHING"S GONNA EXPLODE!"

Randy looked a little deflated. He thought over all of what Agatha had said. She had said Danny would be rewritten…creepy…and be a pawn to the Fist. He assumed the 'Fist' was Mcfist. Wait, but if McFist wanted to use Danny as a pawn, and the sorcerer planned to rise by Danny Phantom's hand…no way.

Randy looked at Danny in Awe. Dipper saw his expression and knew what was coming. He subtly leaned closer to Mabel, ready to hold her back.

Danny caught randy staring. "What?" he asked.

Randy looked at him like he was staring at his savoir.

"Agatha said that you, Fenton, would be rewritten as a pawn to the 'Fist'. McFist, to be exact. And Phantom is who the sorcerer plans on using to break free. You are a supposed to be a pawn and Phantom is supposed to do a very pawn-like thing."

"Those chess lesson are paying off" said Howard, wiping invisible tears off his cheek. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Howard, not during my revelation speech. Dude…are you DANNY PHANTOM?"

**Yeah. In most cases it's REALLY OBVIOUS that Fenton is Phantom. And these guys need to be prepared. Seriously I have this beautiful evil scheme in mind and I'm just itching to set it into motion.**

**Three words to serve as hints for future chapters. Those three words are:**

**Gideon, Bill, Stankage. **

**That's all I'm saying. Please leave a comment or review. Also, if any one saw or watched the Gravity Falls ComicCon panel, Mabel's fan fiction is referenced. Ha. **

**Au revoir!**


	11. Heroes and Villains

**I'm BAAAAACK! Sorry I've sort of slacked off on updates, school's been more demanding than I anticipated. So any way, here's chapter 10, in which we have a bit of teenage ness and villainous ness. And Gideon's back. Yay…**

Chapter 10: Heroes and Villains

"Dude…are you DANNY PHANTOM?"

Silence. That's the only thing there was in that room after Randy's question. Silence and shocked faces, mostly belonging to team Phantom. A few off the candles even blew out in surprise.

Danny stuttered.

"Uh bsssh…me? Danny Phantom? Ha, no! Nope I'm just ….the son of two crazy ghost hunters. I _know_ stuff, but I'm no Danny Phantom... he he huh….." he ended with a nervous frown Randy narrowed his eyes.

"You are Danny Phantom aren't you?" Danny felt himself start to sweat. He noticed Howard was looking at him in a new way, like 'Randy might be treading on dangerous ground with this accusation'. He also noticed Sam and Tucker both had frozen expression of 'unsure-what-to-do-here!' plastered on their faces. Norman just looked tired. And Agatha was watching him with curious amusement. Mabel was creeping him out the most though. She looked like she was about to exploded out of Dipper's arms.

Danny turned back to Randy, who was glaring expectantly.

"Oh, okay. You got me, Mr. Secret identity as well." He smirked at Randy's confused face. _Might as well let all the cats out of the bag_, he reasoned, _it might make figuring things out easier. And besides, if there really is a threat of the world ending, we're going to need all the help we can get._

Danny let the two rings form around his middle and split, turning him into Danny Phantom. Randy gasped. Howard crossed his arms, trying to play off unimpressed. Mabel started clawing at Dipper's arm and head, speechless. Sam and Tucker suddenly regained their voices.

"DANNY!" they yelled simultaneously, in the same way one might expect a mother to scold her child. Danny shrugged. He cupped his gloved hands and formed a small ice shard, which he morphed into a shooting star with a wave of his hand. He sent the ice sculpture to Mabel. She caught it and beamed.

"Thank you, Danny!THANK YOU! Hey are you-" Mabel started, but Danny hastily interrupted her.

"Not Interested, Mabel, but you're a good kid." Mabel didn't stop smiling, but her eyes lost a little of their sparkle. She nodded in understanding. Dipper felt slightly offended at her, and by extension himself, being called a kid.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Randy, standing on his knees now. Danny floated up and hovered in crisscross applesauce above the candle lit circle. He met Randy's gaze.

"Hey, I'm not the only one leading a double life here. Ladies and Gentlemen, behold Norrisville's own 9th grade _ninja_, Randy Cunningham." Danny gestured grandly at the purple haired teen, whose jaw had dropped. The rest of the teens looked just as surprise, excluding Howard. He was pondering the best way to go about eating a half ghost whole. He was a man of his word, after all.

Randy sputtered, too lost to form coherent thoughts.

"I…how?...You….Ghost…uh…couldn't have...what?"

Sam threw up her hands, signaling for attention.

"Hold up!" she said. Sam looked at Randy. "You're the Norrisville ninja?" Randy nodded slowly, still very confused. Sam turned to Norman. "You can see the dead?" he also nodded. She turned to Danny. "Vlad kidnapped Agatha to take out the ninja which means he's probably working with the ninja's nemesis, the Sorcerer."

"And Mcfist." Threw in Howard.

"Yeah, we met Mcfist when he kidnapped me and Danny." Said Norman with a glare. Danny nodded.

"Okay, and McFist." continued Sam. "That doesn't explain why Vlad threatened to wipe your mind if you got involved, Danny. Unless he knew you'd be able to stop Agatha and didn't want you getting in the way, but that still doesn't explain what makes him think he can make those kinds of threats! Or what he gains from helping the sorcerer. Or how the Sorcerer plans to escape." Sam finished in an exasperated voice.

Danny looked lost in thought for a moment, then he spun on Norman.

"Norman! When we were in the woods, you said something about a ghost named clockwork, and how he warned you of an impending apocalypse!"

"Clockwork?"

"He's the master of time, Howard."

"Thanks tech geek."

"It's Tucker."

"ANYWAYS!" interjected Mabel. The boys noticed she had her grappling hook casually resting in her lap and she was stroking it lovingly. Sam smirked at the sight, and then became serious again in light of their situation.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, BACK UP!" said Howard. "Who the juice is clockwork and this Vlad guy?"

Danny and Norman looked like they wanted to answer, but were at a loss for words. Tucker looked at his friends and new friends and saw that this wasn't going to work if they kept at it like this. He let out an audible sigh.

"Hold up everyone! There are too many pieces here and not everyone has all the information. Why don't we just do this AA style? Everyone go around the room and say who you are, what you do, who you enemies are, etc. and don't leave anything out. Alright?" the circle exchanged a few glances.

"Sounds good to me." Said Danny. Sam and Norman nodded in agreement.

"I'm game." Said Randy.

"Sure" said Dipper.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Howard. Danny immediately pointed at Randy.

"It's your enemy that's the current threat why don't you start?"

Randy gave Danny a look, but agreed that that was most logical. He took a deep breath.

"Hi, my name is Randy, and I became the Ninja of Norrisville 8 months ago. My Nemeses are Hannibal McFist, cyborg town mayor and stuck up billionaire, and of course, an 800 year old sorcerer that gains strength from other's vulnerability. I have a book called the ninja nomicon that warned me of an impending danger and showed me visions of other heroes, all of whom I know realize sit before me. Agatha, I'm sorry for being overshadowed and being a jerk to you. Please don't electrocute me ever again. Also, the Sorcerer rising is considered my failure as a ninja or at the very least, something very, very bad. Let's not let that happen."

"Hi, my name is Danny, and I'm half ghost. I was electrocuted in a lab accident that fused my DNA with ectoplasm. I protect my town from ghosts that come from the ghost zone to terrorize it. my ghost nemeses include ghost king pariah dark, a jerky older version of myself, and a certain billionaire town mayor slash halfa named Vlad masters, who wants me as his son and wants to marry my mom and kill my Dad. Vlad is a ruthless business man and has somehow made deals to help free the Sorcerer. Clockwork is a ghost friend of mine, and he can see all of time, so whatever he said is very important. Also, apparently I'm in danger of having my mind wiped. Thanks, _VLAD_."

"Uh, hey, I'm Dipper. ("AND I'm MABEL!") And we found a journal that tells of all the strange supernatural stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Our two main enemies are a fake child psychic named Gideon, and a Dream Demon named Bill cypher. We've battled many strange things like ghosts and zombies that were actually gnomes and candy monsters, but nothing on an apocalyptic scale. We do know that Bill is probably capable of really bad things, and he may or may not have power over the mind…"

"Hi. My name's Norman, and like Sam said before, I can see the dead. I saw Danny's other form when I first met him. Agatha is the ghost of a girl who was just like me. She was hanged for witchcraft for speaking to ghosts. She doesn't like when people mess with her. But she's really powerful, and I'm her only friend because I'm the only who could see her. I sometimes have visions and what not because of my gift, and Randy, you have a spiritual energy all around you."

"It's the ninja tengu. Or the smoke bombs"

"Anyway, I met clockwork a few days ago, and he told me about this apocalypse, and how even he couldn't see the outcome, because some of the forces were outside of his control! And he told Dipper and Mabel to watch out for Bill." Norman Finished.

"I want to speak." Agatha's whisper filled the room, and everyone heard it. Danny and Norman turned to see she had stopped staring out the window, and was looking at them intently. Danny floated over and offered her his hand. She took it hesitantly. Danny grinned and made her visible, much to everyone's surprise. Norman smiled at her encouragingly, and she smiled back.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I did. Especially to you, Randy." Randy winced at the memory, but he smiled to let her know it was okay. "I want to go home. Danny," she said, turning to him. "Can you take me to the ghost zone?" Danny was a little surprised by her request, but he nodded in agreement.

"We'll go through the portal at FentonWorks. Sam, Tucker, hold the fort until I get back? It shouldn't be too long." Team Phantom nodded. Agatha hugged Norman, and then she and Danny flew out the window and into the night.

"Um…We were in the middle of something…like trying to figure out HOW TO SAVE THE WORLD!" yelled Howard.

"Wonks" muttered Randy.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" bellowed Stan's voice from downstairs. The circle of teens continued talking in whispers late into the night, waiting for Danny to return. And for a sign or a clear warning of just what they were up against.

Vlad, Viceroy and McFist were getting impatient. They were waiting out in a clearing in the Dark Woods of Gravity falls for Gideon to show up. It was well past midnight and the moon was absent from the sky. The sorcerer sat fuming inside his holographic screen, angry the ninja had survived.

"You said Phantom wouldn't get involved." He snarled at Vlad. The mayor looked offended.

"I didn't expect him not to fear for his mental stability! I thought my completely legitimate threat would be enough!"

"You're telling me you didn't expect a self-proclaimed town hero to act under the influence of a hero complex?" hissed the Sorcerer. Vlad had no response to that. He had completely miscalculated just how strong Daniel's hero complex was. But that could be rewritten easily enough. He turned back to the sorcerer, struck by a sudden thought.

"If this demon can rewrite someone's mind, why don't you just have him rewrite the ninja's mind?" Mcfist, the Sorcerer, and Viceroy looked at him in surprise.

"That's not a half bad idea." Muttered Viceroy. He nudged Vlad. "You take evil genius in grad school."

"I wasn't completely diabolical back then, but I thought about it as an elective."

"Well, look at you sweet munchkins, talkin' 'bout college days. I'm twelve years old and I already swindled an entire town, amateurs!"

Gideon had arrived. His hair was unkept, his eyes were blood shot, and his suit was merely the blue spray painted remains of a prison uniform. He looked…unstable.

"Hello mortal child. Where is the demon?" Said the sorcerer.

Gideon cocked his head in the holograms direction in one swift, chilling pop.

"You The sorcerer?" Sorcerer nodded. Gideon slowly cocked his head the other way. "We have a problem. Those pines brats and their secretive uncle stole my journal, which has both the summoning incantation and the blueprints. If you want Bill, you have to get that book back."

The three men stared at the child in horror. Aside from the obvious setback of Gideon's message, now they had him to deal with. The boy looked crazy, lost in the head.

Unhinged.

Viceroy coughed.

"You want an Advil or something kid, you look-"

"I AM FINE I DON"T NEED ANYTHING EXCEPT THAT BOOK AND DIPPER AND STAN PINES BURIED IN A BOTTOMLESS PIT!"

The grown-ups shrunk back from Gideon's outburst, wishing they could fly away from him like all the nearby wild life had.

"Um, okay. How do we go about getting this book back?" asked McFist.

"Easy," said Vlad, "I sneak in as a ghost and steal the book."

"That will work. Be quick, Plasmius!" ordered the sorcerer.

Vlad grinned and sped off towards the Mystery shack. The Norrisville natives turned back to the deranged child in front of them, watching with awkward worry as he mumbled to himself and pulled at his hair.

"I don't know how the sorcerer plans to desolate the world," whispered Viceroy to Mcfist, "If he has to babysit this guy."

Suddenly Gideon's head shot up, and his gazed honed in on something in the sky. Viceroy, McFist, and the sorcerer turned to see a black clad ghost boy with white hair flying nonchalantly over the tree tops.

Gideon looked at the boy, his eye twitching.

"That's Vlad's pest of a nephew, isn't it? Phantom?"

The older men nodded, angry expression on their faces.

"It would seem so…"

"Yeah, it's him..."

The sorcerer rolled his eyes inside his hologram.

"Well don't just stand there…SOMEBODY go STOP HIM! He's the reason the first plan failed!".

Viceroy and McFist immediately leaped into action. McFist began dialing a number on his iMcphone, while Viceroy whipped out a small ecto blaster Vlad had lent him. He knelt on the forest floor and aimed the gun at the ghost boy, using the guide to lock onto him. Almost…almost…

Got it.

Viceroy fired. and watched with a smug smile as Phantom fell out of the sky.

**Again, I apologize for the delay. Be sure to leave a review! Pines to feature greatly next chapter! iMcphones on sale now! (in Norrisville)!**

**Later!**


	12. Thieves

Chapter 11: Thieves

"Oh, no no! stop, aw…..Howard.." Randy looked at his friend with complete disbelief as Howard capped the sharpie and began talking to his new friend, "belly button face"

"hellwo, mister bellwy button face! Who's a hungry boy, huh? Om nom nom nomnom nom…"

Tucker, Sam and Mabel were howling with laughter, and Norman was making those breathy squeals you make when you laugh so hard sound stops coming out. Dipper was taking pictures on Danny's abandoned phone, leaving Randy to watch his friend with a grumpy cat face. The high ceilinged attic rocked and creaked with laughter and Howard's abnoxious conversation.

Sam started pounding the floor, she was laughing so hard.

"Where do you guys come up with this stuff?" she huffed. Randy shrugged.

"I mean, it's not like you guys do any weird things in your free time." He said.

Sam smiled slyly. "Oh, don't we…"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small scrapbook. Careful not to let Tucker see, she flipped through to a page in the middle and showed to Randy and Howard. They stared at the picture for a few seconds before erupting into a cacophony of noise.

"They DID THAT!?" cried Randy. Sam nodded, quite deviously.

"That's so wonk! And Adorwable!" said Howard to his belly.

Sam turned the scrapbook around. Tucker gasped in embarrassment. Dipper, Norman, and Mabel laughed even harder.

It was the picture of Danny and Tucker cuddling in the floor of the observatory at the Amity Park zoo.

The room shook with laughter. Several teens started coughing from the effort. Tucker sent Sam a poisionous glare, but both of them knew he didn't really mean it.

"Oh…that's rich, that's rich. That was great. Hey, Dipper, Mabel, what do you guys do in your free time?" asked Randy.

The twins looked at each other. Mabel stood up on her bed and declared pompously in a pretty good imitation of Dipper, "I like to read books and crush on high school red heads and dance in lamb costumes and listen to BABBA and Disco girl!"

"It's a catchy Icelandic pop group, don't judge me!" protested Dipper, but the other teens were rolling on the floor. Dipper stood up.

"Oh yeah!? Well I'm Mabel and I like to Be-zazzle things and crush on every boy I see and watch rom-coms and knit sweaters for my pig!"

"Sweaters are going to be the next big thing!" Mabel argued over the peals of laughter. The twins glared at each other, then fell into fits of giggles themselves.

Suddenly the lights flashed on. The room went silent as the teens looked to the doorway, which was currently occupied by Stan. He was wearing nothing but his white tank and blue boxers, and he looked tired and pissed. The happy air chilled with his presence.

"Would you kids GO TO BED!" he yelled. The teens all froze. Stan continued. "It's almost 2 in the morning and we all need sleep! I don't know how you kids can laugh after what happened today! I just saw on the news that some people didn't make it out alive, and most are crowded in town hall and the hospital! Now crash and we'll help you kids find you parents in the morning!" he huffed and left, slamming the door on the way out. Silence hung in the air like a tangible presence, like a weight.

"I'd almost forgotton about today." whispered Norman. He rubbed his bandaged wrist, noticing everyone else's band aids and gauze wraps. The others seemed to notice them too. Howard hung his head.

More silence.

Suddenly Danny's phone began blaring "Radioactive", shattering the serious quiet. Dipper fumbled with it in his hands before wisely placing it in Sam's outstretched hand. She answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"_Oh, Sam! THANK GOODNESS! Where's Danny? Is he okay? Are you and tucker? Tell me where you guys are! Are you safe!?_"

"Woah! Slow down Mrs. Fenton! We're fine! The pines family let us crash at their place for the night! Mr. Pines said he'll help us find you tomorrow."

"_Oh…him...well, as long as you're alright. Is Danny there? Can I talk to him_?"

"Um…" Sam looked at Tucker, panicked. "He's…asleep, Mrs. F. yeah, he's fine but he kinda crashed and he's been out since 8pm. Sorry."

"_Well, alright. We'll see him and you two in the morning I suppose. Get some sleep, Sam. And be sure to thank Mr. Pines for us, because _we _certainly won't be_."

Sam smirked. "Sure thing. Bye." She hit end, and set the phone down. Tucker let out a sigh of relief.

"Yay! Danny's parents are okay!" he said. The others smiled meekly.

"We should probably get some sleep." said Dipper. The others nodded in agreement, and began settling down in sleeping bags and inflatable mattresses. A chorus of "goodnights" where whispered briefly, and then silence once again filled the room, this time bringing sleep with it.

Danny was really starting to like Agatha.

Sure, they met in unfortunate circumstances, but they had spent their scenic flight over gravity falls talking, and Danny found Agatha to be a really cool person. They had discussed where she was in the ghost zone, how she died, how epic her ghost abilities were. He connected with her and sympathized with her on levels he's never been able to with any other person, even his friends, because no one quite got it like Agatha did.

"So why'd you stay in the ghost zone?" Danny asked. Agatha paused, her smile retracting slightly.

"I thought it was obvious. Your wicked 'uncle' figured it out easily enough." She said bitterly. She turned to him, her face hurt. He sighed.

"Don't let Vlad get to you. Finding people's weakness and exploiting them is kind of his specialty. He does it to me all the time. You just have to not let it bother you. Remember, he's a straight up crazed fruit loop, that one." He assured her.

Agatha smiled at that.

"I stayed because of Norman." She whispered. Danny was a little surprised.

"You like him?" he asked. She blushed.

"No, I mean,…well, maybe. It's more like he was the first person to ever understand me, to ever help me, to ever be my friend. I just…don't want to let that go, I guess." She said softly. Danny understood.

"Hey, I get it. I feel the same way about Sa-AAAHHHGG!" Danny was interrupted as a huge mass of acidic ectoplasm smashed into his side and sent him careening downward. He immeadiatly grabbed the side of his waist and pressed hard, trying to make the pain stop. He glanced down and registered his own ectoplasmic blood against the venomous smoking poison currently burning a hole in his side. His head began to swim with dizziness. He thought he heard Agatha calling his name above him. But she was so high, how? He was falling so fast, the searing acid was being blown off, but the damage was done. Danny tried to maintain his ghost form, but he felt it slipping. He screamed. His vision was getting darker. He felt tree branches swat and slap his face. He hit the earth hard, and heard his right shoulder pop.

_Ow_. He thought helplessly as the white rings mercilessly changed him back into Fenton. Then darkness clouded his mind. He heard footsteps, excited voices. He painstakingly willed all he had in him to change back, change back, _change back_.

The white rings reappeared. Danny sighed in relief. He felt drained, vulnerable.

His vision started fading out.

The last thing he saw was a bright yellow streaking flash across the sky.

Vlad hovered at the edge of the woods, in ghost form, watching the house. The attic lights had gone out only minutes before, and he wanted to give the pines children time to fall asleep before he went in.

He flew up to the front door, turned intangible, and floated inside. He pulled out a scanner he'd paid Technus and Skulker to create, and turned it on. The scanner immeadiatly began to scan for anything with the six fingered hand that Gideon had described to him.

The Wisconsin ghost floated through the door to Stan's bedroom. The man was lying wide awake on his ratty mattress, absent mindedly fiddling with the pair of glasses he found in the hidden room with the creepy carpet. Worry and deep thought were etched onto his face.

Vlad shimmered out of the visable spectrum. Stan twitched, but didn't seem to notice. Vlad quickly floated around the room, which was surpisingly bare of anything personal, just weird and magical looking, nothing with six fingers. He then ventured into other various rooms in the shack, but no luck. He did find it odd that the vending machine received a small beep, but then he took notice of the chip bag with the Six fingered hand and the six fingered hand on one of the buttons. _Odd_, he commented to himself.

Having completely screened the downstairs, he floated upstairs, annoyance starting to build. He stopped outside the stairway to the attic, where research had informed him the twins and their cousin slept.

Dipper sat up in his bed and groggily opened his eyes. He glanced around, trying to see if anything was different. No, Norman was still passed out by the window, waiting for Danny. Mabel and Waddles were still snuggled in a ball on her bed. And their new friends were still spread across the floor on sleeping bags. It was quiet and cold and…

Cold?

The attic was always warm. Why would…

Dipper pulled the covers aside and grabbed the journal hidden under his pillow. He tip toed around the sleeping teens, careful not to step on them. He was almost clear when he tripped over Randy's injured side. Dipper crashed to the floor and Glanced at Randy's frame, tense. The mop of purple hair flinched, but didn't seem to be awake. Dipper let out a small sigh of relief and continued out, grabbing a flashlight off the dresser on the way to the door.

The house was creepy enough in the light of day. It was absolutely terrifying at night. No moonlight poured through the windows. The old floorboards creaked and moaned with every quiet step Dipper took. He kept glancing around nervously, thinking he saw shadows moving out of the corner of his eye. His flashlight was doing little good to comfort him. He was about to turn down another hall when-

BEEP.

Dipper stiffened and wearily glanced around the corner. Dracula floated a few ways down the hallway, frowning at a scanner. His feet weren't touching the floor. Dipper whipped his head back around the corner, eyes wide.

_Ghost!_ He thought. _And Danny's not here!_

Dipper immeadiately opened the book to the page on ghosts, trying to determine how to best go about this. He started to sweat as he heard the scanner give off another beep. He flipped through the pages as hastily as he could. Another beep. Dipper's eyes desperately scanned the page. Beep. _Closer, it's coming closer!_ He thought.

BEEP!

Dipper hastily and awkward shoved the book under the back of his short just as the Ghost rounded the corner. Dipper let out a small yelp and fell the floor. The book landed a foot from him. The flashlight rolled out of reached, leaving him blind except for the ghost's pale glow.

Vlad frowned.

"And what would you be doing up past your bedtime, Child?" he scolded, an annoyed scowl filling his face. Dipper gulped.

"Vlad…Masters?" he ventured nervously.

Vlad looked genuinely surprised, even taken aback.

"Who told you that?" he demanded. Dipper shrugged.

"Oh, just you're nephew. He's right, you don't have any taste in costuming." He said, trying to be unafraid.

Bad move.

Vlad threw the scanner, now beeping insistently, to the floor, causing it to shatter. He then swooped down and lifted Dipper up by his neck, holding him at eye level.

"Danny's not one to talk about taste, given his recent taste for disobedience." Vlad snarled. Dipper clawed at the glove around his neck, struggling for air.

Vlad glanced down and saw the abandoned journal. His smiled widened. Dipper grew fearful and shook his head at the ghost. But Vlad wasn't paying attention. He reached out with his spared hand, created a field of pink energy around the book, and lifted it up and into his open palm. Then he turned back to Dipper.

"Looks like I've got what I need. Out of curiosity, how is dear Daniel? How do you know him?" Vlad questioned.

Dipper gasped for air. "like I'm…(aaah!)…gonna tell….(uuahhh!)..you!" he wheezed. Vlad growled and spun to leave, meaning to let Gideon deal with the stubborn boy himself. He was just about to phase through the door when….

Suddenly a purple converse high top smacked Plasmius in the back of the head. He turned, still holding Dipper by the neck.

There, standing in a battle stance in nothing but his pajamas, his other shoe raised above his head, ready to be thrown, was Randy Cunningham. And he looked mad.

**That's it for now! My updates are becoming far spread and I'm sorry. I'll do my best to keep it to once a week, maybe more often if time allows. If you analytical gravity falls fans were wondering, Dipper convinced stan to give him the book back on the grounds that he'd been using it as a journal. Stan agreed, cuz he's already gotton what he needs from it. Aaaaaannd, yeah. Review, it makes me happy and motivates me to keep writing. And thanks, Some Weird Chick, for that review! this is my first attempt at something this complex, and I really appreciate it! later!**


	13. the powers of Converse and super-healing

**HEY GUY-EEESS! IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**By the way, random guest who is so awesome they leave the funniest comments-you make my day! Alright, Randy v. Vlad, and remember that Randy IS NOT wearing the mask. Enjoy!**

_There, standing in a battle stance in nothing but his pajamas, his other shoe raised above his head, ready to be thrown, was Randy Cunningham. And he looked mad_

"Let him go, freak!" he whispered fiercely. For some odd reason, everyone was trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Or what?" taunted Vlad, holding up the twelve year old so that his feet dangled off the ground.

Randy narrowed his eyes. "Or I'll throw the other shoe." He said in such a fierce and menacing voice that even Dan Phantom would have hesitated for a moment. Vlad considered.

He needed to get out with the book, but he also wanted to know how Danny knew this kid and why Danny had confided his (Vlad's) alter ego. That wasn't like Danny. But perhaps the most pressing issue was ridding this kid of his hard soled shoes. Hmmmmmm.

"Say, aren't you that brat from the bus? The one with the drooling ginger?" Vlad asked. Randy nodded, but he wasn't happy that that was where they knew each other from. He noticed Dipper was starting to turn blue.

"I'm serious, Dracula, I will throw this shoe so hard it flattens your face. Let. Dipper. Go." Growled Randy. He tightened his grip on the shoe.

"no." said Vlad.

Randy threw the shoe.

Vlad had only two hands, and not enough time to duplicate. He could either let the book go or let the boy go. He was gonna have to choose one or the other.

_Smart kid,_ thought Vlad. He let Dipper drop to the ground and used his new free hand to swat the shoe to the ground midflight. Dipper landed on all fours and immeadiatly starting gasping for air. Randy ran up and punched an unsuspecting Vlad in the jaw. He then dropped down and helped pick up Dipper, and the two of them backed up from the ghost.

Vlad wiped his mouth. There was a small dribble of ectoplasm on his lips. He looked at Randy and Dipper venomously, but he narrowed his gaze to the older boy's. Something was off. Only Danny could have packed that hard a punch in human form, and he'd always suspected that to be because of the young halfa's powers. So how come this kid was able to do it?

"You are going to regret that." Vlad hissed. Randy held his gaze, fierce determination set on his face.

"Um, no, you are going to regret breaking into this house. Vlad Plasmius right? My new buddy Danny Phantom told me about you! And he's gonna be here soon." Randy said confidently. Dipper was still catching his breath, but he was looking worriedly at the journal.

Vlad paused.

_Just how many people has Danny been talking to? And so openly at that?!_

Angry, he threw a ball of ectoplasm at the two boys.

"AAGH!" they cried. Randy shoved Dipper to the floor and dived out of the way, then threw a smoke bomb at Vlad. Orange clouds engulfed the ghost, and he began choking.

"What is this nonsense?! It smells like Fart!" he said, swatting the smoke away.

"You get used to it." assured Randy. He ran up and snatched the book out of Vlad's hands and smacked the ghost across the face with it. The smoke cleared and Vlad set his sights on Randy, who had tossed the book to Dipper. Vlad seethed.

"Give me the book." He said. He shot another ecto-beam at Randy, which caught him square in the chest. Randy fell back onto the floor with a grunt, his arms now pinned to his sides with ectoplasm. His angry face was illuminated pale green from the glow. Randy strained against his bonds. It was be so much easier if he's come as the ninja, or if he went ninja right now, but he couldn't risk exposing himself to Vlad. Not knowing that the ghost had teamed up with McFist!

Vlad turned and face Dipper, who was frantically running back upstairs for help, the red book held tight against his chest. With a flick of his wrist, Vlad trapped the 12 year old in a force field of green energy, and held him up in midair.

"woah, hey, wait! Wait a minute!" Dipper cried. Vlad watched him, waiting. "um…uh…why do you want the book anyway?" Randy looked at the ghost expectantly, curious as well. Vlad frowned, really agitated at this twist in his plan.

"oh, wouldn't you like to know! I-"

Beep beep be-ba-beep. (kp ringtone guys!)

Vlad looked startled, but he reached into his vest and pulled out a sleek black iphone. He held up a finger to a confused Randy and Dipper, both still occupied with their ecto predicaments, then hit answer.

The speaker was turned on.

"Vladford! Are you done yet! I need those incantations!"

Dipper gasped and let out a muffled 'No!'. It was Gideon's sickly honeyed voice.

"Almost, I ran into a small problem but I should be back very soon with what you need. Why are you calling me? I thought this was supposed to be a quiet operation." hissed Vlad.

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess, but Viceroy (this time Randy gasped) just managed to catch your little Phantom friend. (both boys exchanged worried glances. Vlad smirked at them.) We thought that'd give you incentive to HURRY IT UP!" Gideon hung up. Vlad pocketed the phone and his grin widened.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?" bellowed Stan's voice from down the hall. Vlad made a fast decision. He waved away the binds on Dipper and Randy and swooped over to the stairs, snatching up the book and hovering out of reach.

"So much for your _buddy_, Randy." Vlad purred. Randy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger.

Vlad waved an evil, condescending wave at Dipper and Randy, and teleported out of the house.

Randy and Dipper exchanged glances.

"Seriously, who is making all this racket- DIPPER?! And PURPLE!?" Stan yelled as he ended the hallway.

"Purple?!" asked Randy, annoyed.

Stan was holding his intruder broom and a lit candle. Dipper looked completely spooked.

"Stanaghostjustbrokeintoourhouseandstolemyjournal! " he cried.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dipper, I'm an old man. I can't understand you when you talk that fast. Again, please, and slow as molasses this time. I'm tired."

Dipper took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"A ghost broke into the house and stole journal 3." He said shakily.

Worry covered Stan's face. Then anger, then a small trace of fear.

"this is not good. Purple-"

"Randy."

"-nuance, what are you doing up?"

Randy grinned.

"Oh, Dipper tripped over me on his way to confront the ghost. I heard them fighting, and Dipper pretty good at trash talk, but when I finally got there the ghost had him in a choke hold. So I threw shoes at him and saved your nephew's life, so, you're welcome."

Stan was slightly impressed but his face didn't show it. Think of grumpy cat, then put a red fez and glasses on him. "Thanks. Dipper, you fought back against this 'ghost'?"

Dipper nodded. At this, Stan grinned. "Good kid." Dipper beamed.

"Alright. Go to bed now, kids. That is enough madness for one day. We'll talk about how to get the book back in the morning. Up you go." The two started on the way back to the attic. Dipper noticed Stan wasn't heading towards his bedroom.

"Grunkle Stan, where are you going?" he asked.

"To get a snack from the vending machine! All this middle of the night stuff makes me hungry! Sleep!"

Randy and Dipper arrived back in the attic to see no one had moved. Except the window was open.

"Hello?" called Randy nervously.

"Oh thank goodness it's you two! Something terrible's happened to Danny!" cried out Agatha's disembodied voice.

Danny awoke aching all over. His side still burned slightly. He registered that his shoulder was still out of place, and it was numb. His eyes were not yet opened, and he kept them shut. The lids were red from the light of wherever he was, and he didn't want to be blinded just yet. He was lying on something cold and humming, like something Vlad would devise. His weakness confirmed that whatever he was on counteracted ghost powers.

Voices. Danny tensed as he heard two men begin to talk, not five feet from him.

"All I'm saying, is that we stank this kid and set him on the ninja. He took out that storm ghost in 3 seconds."

"Yeah, but Plasmius said the guys got a huge hero complex, and he'd probably side with the ninja. Although, a stanked Phantom would be something to see.

"And to think I came up with that Plan, Viceroy."

Danny thought the voices sounded muffled. Cautiously, he opened his eyes.

Light. White light... OW!

Danny shut his eyes immediately, trying to stop from seeing white spots dance in front of his vision. Hesitantly he opened them again.

Vlad's stupid blue plasma-glass box. That's what was holding him. Great.

Danny tried to focus his gaze on the two men in the ridiculously well lit room with him. His vision was still swimming and blurry, but he made out a tall dark man in a lab coat with a style profile of hair and a fat brown suited man with a weird cyborg arm.

"Who…?" Danny muttered as he started to lift his head for a better view.

"HEY! YOUR LOCO GHOST KID"S AWAKE!"

Danny jumped at the voice, which was high and heavy with a southern accent. And very close to him. His vision sharpened and he painfully sat up and turned to see-

"Bertram?" the short, pudgy boy looked very similar to Spectra's henchman, excluding the blue suit and white hair. Said boy looked offended.

"It's GIDEON!" He cried. Danny leaned back against the opposite wall of the box, his head not quite ready for such frequencies just yet. Gideon straightened and walked briskly around to join the two older men. Danny pivoted in place, tracking the movement with his gaze. Now that he was awake, he was beginning to function more properly.

The trio watched him curiously. Danny realized that Vlad had probably talked to them about him. Maybe they were curious to see what he'd do. _Well_, thought Danny optimistically, _might as well make friends_!

"So…what'd ya guys hit me with? Cuz it's taking forever to heal!" Danny complained.

The man in the lab coat looked confounded.

"I don't see how you can complain about not being healed! Your body's already fought off the toxins and is nearly done closing up the skin. Your cuts are already healed. Your shoulder's still out of place though." He said, sounding a little in awe.

Danny looked at his arm, hanging limply at his side. "Yeah," he said without looking up, "I should probably fix that."

_Time to show off some_, he thought.

Danny grabbed his shoulder and set it against the glass surface. He then held his lower arm in place against the wall with his other hand, and pushed hard against the wall with his weight. His shoulder popped back into place. Danny gave a small cry, then clenched his teeth and hissed through them, swallowing the pain. He rolled his shoulder, testing the flexibility. Already, his powers were working the sore tendons. He'd be fine in a few hours. He turned back to his captors.

"So, back to my question, what was that stuff?" he said nonchalantly.

Gideon and McFist just glared back at him blankly, but Viceroy seemed eager to talk science. He jumped right in.

"A combination of ectoplasm and acid. Your buddy Vlad thought McFist and I would run into you again, and he was quite generous." Viceroy bragged.

"Again?" asked Danny, fear beginning to knot in the pit of his stomach. Did they know about his human half, did they remember kidnapping him and Norman?

"Yeah, from when you interfered with storm girl and saved that ninja nuisance's butt." Said McFist, his mustache quivering. Danny relaxed inside, and shrugged.

"Hey, ghosts can be crazy, some more than others. I talked to that ninja guy afterwards, and he was under the impression that you two" he pointed at Viceroy and McFist, "were scheming to destroy him so a certain Sorcerer with an apocalyptic death wish could break free from jail. Sorry for siding with the guy who's defending the earth." Said Danny with an air of sarcasm. He noticed with pleasure that his captors looked angered at his statement of loyalty. "Also, I'm very likely to help someone whose enemies shot me out of the sky." He drawled.

McFist lost it.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU HERO TYPES! YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU FIGHT FOR GOOD THAT YOUR INVINCIBLE! WELL YOUR NOT! YOU WILL FAIL! THE NINJA WILL FAIL! AND_ FOR ONCE_ US AMBITOUS MEN WILL SUCCEED!" he screamed. He started choking on his breath at the end, however, his force torn raw. Viceroy leaned over and patted him on the back.

Danny took a deep breath. He didn't like it that he hit this guy's nerve. It was one thing to mess with bad guys, but it you struck a nerve with it usually got you in trouble. Bad guys can be _unhinged_. And that leads to crazy psychotic fighting, which, in Danny's experience, usually meant harder battles. (Cough cough box ghost cough cough). Danny started to respond, but he found he had no words in his mouth, only dry shock. McFist stormed out of the room, mumbling about ninjas and ghosts and stupid "heroes".

Viceroy looked at Danny with what would pass for sympathy.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's had a rough day. And there's a lot more riding on his plans working than just satisfaction." He said softly, before following his boss out.

Danny slid his gaze to Gideon, who was watching him intently. His piercing stare reminded Danny of the way Skulker stared at him, like he was something to be hunted and displayed. He hated that stare.

"What you so called heroes understand is that when you make deals or alliances, the bond is of trust. People like us can't afford trust. Our bonds are much more Damaging if broken." whispered Gideon ominously. Danny was a little taken aback by this. This kid was really started to creep him out. Breaking the intense and uncomfortable stare off, Danny turned around and began checking up on his healing again. Finding everything almost done, he set about testing the durability of his prison (obviously escape was high on his list of things to do.) he punched the smooth glass surface experimentally. Where his fist met the wall, blue energy ripples expanded, but hey died out shortly. The barrier was strong and built to withstand force. _Great._ Danny angrily shot an ecto-beam at the wall, but it bounced off harmlessly and ricocheted until it hit him in the head.

"Ow!" cried Danny, frustrated.

"Well what did you expect to happen, Little Badger?"

**Dun dun dun. And not to worry, Randy will most likely get a chance to kick Vlad's butt proper later on. I'm still working on the climax. This has got to be the longest night I've ever written. Huh. Well, I'm still drafting parts of the ending and i'm hitting some writer's block, so I'm open to suggestions, if there are any. Till next time, mortals!**


	14. Golf carts

**Oops, I forgot to put the chap title on that last one, sorry! I apologize for the delay.**

Chapter 13: Golf carts

_"Oh thank goodness it's you two! Something terrible happened to Danny!" cried out Agatha's disembodied voice._

Dipper looked around for Agatha, but in her normal form she wasn't visible.

"We know, Aggie," said Randy gravely, "Vlad told us."

A faint glow appeared by the window, drawing Dipper and Randy's gaze. Small tentacles of yellow lightning sparked around the light, and Agatha's eyes appeared, burning bright with anger. She flickered into view, angry energy empowering her.

"I hate that guy! But Randy, it was your enemies that shot him down!" she said.

Randy's shoulders slumped.

"Vlad told us that too."

Agatha shook with rage. A rogue lightning bolt took out the nearby lamp with a loud POP! And another scorched scar lines onto the walls and ceiling. Randy and Dipper threw their hands in front of their faces for protection.

"Agatha! Calm down!" cried Dipper.

Agatha took a deep breath and the lightning stopped. With another breath she was invisible once more. Howard let out a loud snore, but no one stirred.

"Sorry. I'm just scared, that's all. There's so much to worry about." She whispered.

"Let's (yawn) sleep on it. mkay?" suggested Randy, already falling back onto his mattress, eyelids drooping. Dipper crept back into his own bad and fell asleep almost instantly. the boys were tired beyond belief. Snores and nightly silence once again filled the room.

Sam awoke to warm morning sunlight on her face. Normally she would cover her face in disgust of the harsh light, but this morning it felt okay. Energizing even.

But still, light was light, and Sam was a creature of the dark.

She rolled over moaning and found herself face to face with Howard's bare and very unhygienic feet.

Needless to say, her scream served as the alarm for the rest of the teens.

"AAaaaaaaaaGGHH!"

"SAM!"

"What the heck?!"

"Get away from my beautiful toes, woman!"

"Howard, the pig is eating your sharpies."

"Bad WADDLES! MOOOORRRNIIIIIIING (sung like a musical)"

"Agatha? Wait, where's Danny?!"

Sam and Tucker sat up and rounded on Norman, who was staring an invisible Agatha. Dipper hugged his arms to his chest, uncomfortable, and Randy looked away.

Mabel looked expectantly at the young seer, just as curious for news on her hero.

Agatha's bodiless voice filled the room like an echo.

"He…he was kidnapped by McFist…" she said quietly.

"WHAT! No, no, not Danny PHANTOM! There is no way." protested Mabel.

Sam looked ready to murder McFist. She knew she could do it too. She had spent long hours devising devious and painful ways of expunging Vlad, should Danny ever ask it of her. Sam took pride in her Goth-nourished ability to imagine pain for others.

"I swear, people need to get their enemies straight, or I'll get my hands on a scythe and _set them_ straight!" she declared, fists clenched at her side. Tucker took a small scooch away from her, and Howard watched her warily. Randy shook his head, causing Sam and the rest to get even more worried.

"That's not all," said Randy, "Vlad also, kinda, broke in and stole Dipper's journal for some incantations?"

"That doesn't sound good for Danny. Or us, for that matter." Said Dipper.

Randy nodded.

"So what are we gonna do? We've got to help Danny!" said Tucker, already trying to get a lock on Danny's ecto-signature from his ipad. Mabel looked down at the floor, then looked up very fast, an expression of determination covering her face. She stood up on her bed with her grappling hook raised over her head, and declared "Then today, men, we crush the both of them, and take back what is rightfully ours! We will kick their butts with our ninja pal's mad karate skills. We will free our friend and save our book, for the good of Mabel Nation!"

Howard clapped enthusiastically. The others were less sure.

"Mabel, even if we did manage to find Danny and get the book back, we'd still be back where we started!" said Dipper.

"Oh my god." Said Tucker, a sudden thought hitting him. "What are we gonna tell Danny's Parents?" Sam went white at the idea.

Howard snorted. "Parent probs. Ha ha. Me and my buddy Randy came up here solo, cuz we're just that awesome."

"GUYS! DANNY"S IN ENEMY HANDS! FOCUS!" Sam cried.

"She's got a crush." Tucker whispered to Randy and Howard.

Sam elbowed him in the ribs. Tucker whimpered but he got the point. Howard smirked.

"I think I know where they took him." Said Agatha. "Viceroy said something about taking him back to the lab, wherever that is! I left pretty fast."

"I'm pretty sure they're still in town. I'll go ninja and check out where their staying. Tucker, can you find that out on your tablet?" asked Randy.

"Gravity Falls Hotel, main street, top floor, presidents suite. Vlad is in the executive suite right next door, and there's a third room that both parties are paying for. There's an ecto reading from that room that matches Danny's." Tucker read off his screen. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's a plan. Randy, don't get captured." Said Dipper.

"Thank you, Dipper, for that wisest of advice. I will heed it humbly." Responded Randy, rolling his eyes, his voice running with sarcasm. Howard snorted again.

Suddenly Mabel squealed. "What is that red glowing thing?" she cried, pointing at Randy's bag.

"THE NOMICON!" said Randy, lunging for it. He pulled the old book out and let it drop back into his lap. Sam leaned over, curious. Books and magic were right up her alley.

"Be right back guys! Arrough!" Randy opened the book, and as he did so his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped forward, unconscious, eyes staring blankly. Sam poke him and waved her hand in front of his face, testing. Randy gave no response, save for a small amount of drool.

"Is this normal?" asked Norman. Howard nodded glumly. "It's a thing. He could be in there for a while. Hey, what's for breakfast?"

_Inside the nomicon. _

Randy landed in a crouched position on his hands and knees, tensing to absorb some of the impact. He was in the forest. A tall building loomed in front of him, its inky dark color bleeding onto the parchment ground. Randy felt a chill travel up his spine. That place was nothing good. As he stared up at the tall tower, a bright light illuminated the top floor windows. The flash was followed by a scream. Randy wasted no time and ran towards the ominous tower, running up the very walls like a total ninja would. He leaped up and grabbed hold of the top window ledge, set his feet into crevices in between bricks and pulled his head up so he could see. What he saw wasn't a pretty sight.

A small black shadow with an emerald aura lay on his hands and knees before three looming, larger silloettes. The middle shadow was glowing a menacing magenta. The left shadow's aura was orange; the right, short one's a baby blue. They sneered at the small glowing green shadow, who was in obvious pain. Randy looked up and saw the source of the shadow's torment hovering above the shadow's head, arms held out as if in meditation. A yellow triangle with a top hat.

Red words flashed above the scene.

_'Beware the demon who enters your dreams.'_

Randy noticed the scribbling notes of past ninjas fill in to clarify. An arrow pointed at the guy, naming him 'Bill Cypher', friend of the sorcerer.

"great, another evil villain." Cheered Randy halfheartedly.

The nomicon left another message.

'_The Light and the Dark oppose each other, but they must always balance.'_

As if Randy didn't know the significance of Balance in this culture, a giant yin-yang was formed out of the green and magenta auras, which floated lazily from their respective owners to the symbol like candle smoke.

"Okay, okay, keep the balance, that works. Um, what's that triangle guy doing?" asked Randy. The polygon looked like it was overshadowing the green aura-ed shadow. The shadow began twitching and screaming, its aura beginning to pale and lose its color, until the mist was pure white. The shadow collapsed. Familiar green smoke wavered up from cracks in the floors and consumed the small quivering shadow, warping and twisting it into a monster. Randy noticed that as the once green shadow succumbed to the stank, the magenta shadow doubled in size, it's new found weight and form pressing against the walls of the room, causing the building to crack and splinter.

The nomicon shook and trembled as if there was an earth quake. Randy lost his grip on the ledge and began to fall. He screamed, arms flailing. Suddenly, his fall was broken by something soft and leathery. Randy lay on his back, gasping for breath. The tower above him shook, crumbling. Randy slowly sat up and looked down at the soft green….skin?

"Crud. Not again!" Randy muttered. He slowly turned his head…

…and found himself staring into the yellow eyes of the newly freed sorcerer.

"AW, COME ON!"

The sorcerer's hand clamped shut around Randy, choking him, strangling him, making it impossible to breathe!

'_KEEP THE BALANCE_' warned the nomicon. _Thanks for the tip! _Randy thought angrily. He couldn't see anything, couldn't get air-

He gasped as he rose out of the book, and fell backwards onto the hardwood floor, heart hammering inside his chest.

"Danny" he breathed.

"He's screwed isn't he?" asked Sam quietly.

The room was empty except for the two of them. Sam explained that the rest had gone downstairs for bacon pancakes and awkward phone calls, and she had opted to stay up here and wait on him.

"Thanks, Sam." said Randy, sitting up. "And yes…..I think that if we don't do something, Danny and the entire world will be massively screwed."

Danny was having the worst day of his life. He was cramped, confined, in a room full of psycho bad-doers, and now his 'uncle' was here. He was so massively screwed right now.

"Go die in a hole, Vlad." snarled Danny. Vlad tsked at him.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not ready to go full ghost just yet, little badger. Being human has its perks. Like meeting lovely people with similar interests and ambitions" said Vlad, fondly gesturing to the others in the room. Danny turned to them.

"All of you, go die in a hole." Said Danny, arms folded over his chest. He gave the glass wall an agitated kick. Vlad sighed.

"Give us a moment?" he requested. The other villains grinned and left Plasmius with his 'nephew'. Viceroy paused by the doorway just long enough to grab some test scans results. It wasn't often you were surrounded by two half ghosts.

Vlad studied Danny with a scrutinizing gaze. Danny glared back up at him.

"Let me go." He said.

"No."

"What? Are you gonna wipe my memory or something else crazy?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, right, froot loop!"

"Don't push me Daniel. I can make you very sorry if you do!"

"Fat chance, old man."

"Oh, but it's so easy, Daniel. All I have to do is play on your unstable emotions and voila! You're controllable."

"Like you could EVER control me!"

"I didn't say I would be the thing that would be controlling you."

This made Danny pause. Not that fact that Vlad wasn't taking the credit or claiming the job. It was the word choice of _thing_ instead of _person. _

"The thing?" he asked, feeling nervous.

Vlad smiled, but the smile was sad.

"As much as I don't want to risk erasing your _charming_ personality," he responded slowly, "I have certain…plans that could do without your constant interference. On the bright side, you get to help liberate a friend of a friend, and I get the half ghost son I always wanted. Everyone wins!"

"I don't win in that scenario, Vlad. Pawns never win."

"Ah..well…sucks for you!" Vlad floated down until he was inches from Danny's face, the pale blue glass cube wall the only barrier. Vlad glared with malice. Danny felt his resolve quiver but he held his defiant gaze.

"I should hate to have to force your cooperation by targeting your friends, say, Sam?" Danny clenched his teeth and fists. "Or perhaps your new fan Randy? Or the little ghost seer Norman?"

"Or you could open the dang box so I could thank you personally for the warm hospitality I'm getting here!" counted Danny with a snarl, Banging his fists on the glass. Vlad pulled back and frowned down at the boy.

"Stay away from my friends, and stop screwing with my life." Said Danny through his anger. Vlad sighed.

"You know I can't do that Danny."

Randy, Howard, Sam, Tucker, Mabel, Dipper, Norman and Agatha were gathered outside the mystery shack, just inside the woods. Around them, small faint tendrils of smoke still floated up from the damaged convention. The morning news had informed them that many of the tourists had gone on home, and repairs would be going on immediately. The incident had made international news, and to Sam and Tucker's horror, the guys in white had showed up last night, and were in contact with the Fentons about the ghost situation. Because it was a ghost attack, Maddie and Jack had opted to stay and collect research. They were coming later in the afternoon to pick up the kids.

"So, we're attempting to break into the top floor of the hotel, free Danny and get the book back, beat up whatever foes happen to be there, and make like an egg and scramble?" inquired Dipper, hands raised for emphasis.

"Yep, that's the plan." Confirmed Sam. She was dressed in all black, no patterns or anything, just black jeans and a black hoodie. A black backpack bulging with smuggled Fenton weaponry was slung over her shoulder. Dipper was dressed normally, save for a small bag of gummy bears and a modified marshmallow shooter. Randy had his ninja mask tucked into his back pocket, the nomicon lying safely inside his backpack. He turned to Howard.

"You ready, man?" Howard nodded. "Go get 'um ninja."

"Why does Dipper get to go and not me?" complained Mabel. Dipper looked to the heavens for guidance. "Because it's my book?" he responded.

"But I can save us with my GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"NO!" said everyone else at once, arms out in protest.

"Mabel, we need you back here with Howard, Tucker and Norman. They need someone to keep them in line." Said Sam encouragingly. Mabel pouted.

"But DAAAANNNNYYY!" she cried.

"We'll get him out. Just help us get in and out smoothly, k Mabel."

"I'm telling on you to the invisible wizard, Dipper."

"You do that. Agatha, wherever you are, are you ready?" asked Randy. Norman glanced at Agatha, who looked nervous, but also excited. Why would…..

"Yes, I'm ready." said Agatha's voice icily.

_Vlad's a dead man_, thought Norman.

Randy, Sam, and Dipper began walking towards the golf cart. Dipper took the driver's seat and revved up the engine, and Randy slid in next to him, Sam filling in last. Agatha floated invisible behind them. The three turned and waved at their friends. Tucker waved back, his laptop, ipad and smartphone already set up and running. Howard waved from his cooler, which was filled with cokes and snacks for the day. Mabel shot her grappling hook and rode up to an overlooking tree branch, waving enthusiastically from the height. Norman waved quietly at all four of them, causing Agatha to smile.

The golf cart sped away and started down the road to the Gravity Falls Hotel. Several clusters of police and fire marshals lined the streets. Sam casually hid her face when the cart passed a group of the Guys in White. The three teens watched in silence at the sight of fallen power lines, broken shop windows, and debris littered streets. Agatha felt ashamed.

Dipper pulled around back into the lot behind the hotel. Randy couldn't help but notice how similar the building looked to the one in his vision. He and Sam got out and unloaded, and Randy grabbed the mask, hid behind a dumpster, and transformed into the ninja. He lept up and summersaulted over the trash bins, landing silently behind Dipper and Sam. He looked down at himself, surprised and happy that his suit was mended.

"YAY! SCARFFIE! YOU SURVIVED!" he cried with joy. Dipper and Sam turned and watched him with expression of awe and slight confusion. Randy felt defensive. He turned to Sam.

"Like your boyfriend doesn't have a costume accent that he's emotionally attached to!" said Randy. Sam's face reddened.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! We're just friends! …and it's his hair." She mumbled the last part. Dipper grinned at the exchange.

"Ready?" he asked. Sam and Randy nodded.

"Agatha? Get them inside!" commanded Randy, already sprinting up the hotel wall. Dipper and Sam gasped as an invisible Agatha lifted them up and flew them to the top floor, carrying them intangible through the exterior wall to the inner hallway. Sam and Dipper dropped into crouching positions and waited, Agatha hovering above them unseen. A few seconds later, Randy 'ninja-flip!'-ed his way through the open window, landing in a crouch in front of Dipper and Sam. He looked back and grinned, his eyes smiling deviously.

"Shoot the robo-apes, shoot at any ghosts, don't get caught, Agatha, don't get too angry." He said. "Ready? Let's do this!"

The four(?) teens began creeping down the hallway, Spy-style. Randy opened up an air vent in the ceiling and entered the ventilation system, scoping through the vent openings for the book or Danny. Dipper ran down the hall checking door numbers, and Sam pulled out the Fenton BOOmerang, happy to see it was still keyed into to Danny's ecto signature. With gusto, she hurled the BOOmerang down the empty beige hall.

The BOOmerang knew exactly where to go. It speed down to the end of the hall, rounded a corner, and crashed through a door on the left. The metal tracker whipped across the room and whacked an unsuspecting Vlad in the back of the head, sending the ghost to the floor. The BOOmerang ricocheted and reset its course, flying straight into the glass cube and landing on the floor beside it, where it began to beep insistently. Danny took one look at the BOOmerang and grinned.

**He he he, Danny angst and golf carts. And Sam in spy gear. I love writing, mostly because I never know what's going to happen. Expect an update around once a week; school's starting to slow me down. Au Revoir! **


	15. Pants issues

**I'm SOOOO SORRY this chapter is late! I'll try to stay with the once a week update, but stuff happens and procrastination is an inevitable side effect. My sincerest apologies. Anyways, enjoy! **

Chapter 14: Pants issues?

** "**Soooooooo, if a ghost can be half human, does that mean unicorns are in fact superior to zombies if Washington ran the Japanese government on Thursdays?"

** "**What the JUICE Sweater chick?!" Howard looked up at Mabel, who hung upside down from a low tree branch, watching the group below her curiously. She shrugged.

"I was just wondering how much impossible was possible now."

Tucker, Norman and Howard sat in a circle under the tree, laptops, ipads, cell phones, books, and several picnic baskets strewn around them. They had set up base in a small glen in a quiet part of the forest, a few ways off from where the convention was. The ground around them held faint scorch marks and the air was slightly metallic. But the sun had risen up on a partly cloudy and smoky sky, and in that small huddle, there was a sense of both tension and peace. And Mabel and Howard and Tucker in the same vicinity.(seriously, if this ever happened, it would be comic relief overload.)

"So, what are all the gadgets for, Tucker?" asked Norman, grabbing an apple from the one basket Howard _hadn't_ claimed. Tucker looked up from his laptop, grinning.

"Well, all of Danny's ghost files are stored on my laptop and tablet, and the Fenton phones help me stay in contact with Sam, and the ipad is currently honing in on Danny's Ecto signature. With any luck, the other guys will be able to free Danny and together they can get the book back!" Norman couldn't help but give a small grin at Tucker's enthusiasm. He bit into his apple, satisfied.

"Hey, Mabel!" called Howard. "Bet I've have more crazy adventures than you!"

"Have not!" challenged Mabel from her perch in the tree. She swung down and landed in a roll, giggling as she fell down the slight hill. She bumped into Norman and laughed. Norman chuckled as she sat up.

"I'm only 12 years old and I've already dated a bunch of gnomes, a vampire, a merman, and a psychotic narcissist named Gleeful!" she boasted into Howards face.

"Oh, yeah?" he responded, "Well I've made the best shoob tube videos, beaten every grave punchers game, and oh, I don't know, kicked butt with the NINJA!"

"I fought off zombies once." said Norman quietly.

Tucker closed his laptop, set down next to him on the grass, stretched, and held his hands up for the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you are looking at the kid who helped defeat Pariah Dark, king of the ghost zone. The kid who perminantly controls Skulker via PDA and apple tech. the kid who reigned as king Tuck and travel across time and ghost space. And did I mention that I once spent the night in a _haunted hospital_." He folded his arms and leaned back against the base of Mabel's tree, satisfied.

The others had no response.

"In my defense, Randy's only been ninja for about a year, so…"

"Dipper says no to a lot of the fun stuff…."  
"and I can see ghosts." said Norman blandly.

Howard looked at Tucker with a defeated expression. "You win."

"Thaaaank you. It feels nice to be recogni-HEY! They found Danny!" tucker suddenly leaned forward, one hand on the Fenton phone in his ear. The rest of the teens leaned closer so they could hear better.

"_Danny, I swear! Put your pants back on,_ _WE HAVE TO GO_!" cried Sam's aggravated voice on the other line.

Rest assured, looks were exchanged.

_A few minutes earlier…_

Danny looked at the BOOmerang and smiled.

"Good ghost weapon."

He looked up in time to see Sam and Dipper burst through the door, and Randy summersalted out of the air vent. He was in the ninja suit, which appeared fully repaired. The trio looked down at him, trapped inside his stupid blue box.

"Great! You guys made it! NOW GET ME OUT!" cried Danny. "My legs are cramping!"

"So much for hello…" muttered Dipper.

He and Randy both rushed over to the high-tech-looking control panel on the far table and began senselessly pushing buttons, but Sam knew better. She glided over to Vlad's fallen form and bent down, hand searching through his coat pockets for a remote. She felt him stir slightly, and began avidly punched him several times in the head for good measure. Laughter stopped her hand mid-swing, and Sam looked over to see Danny giggling hysterically, his eyes shining at her. Her heart fluttered a bit, and she beamed. She searched a bit more and produced a slim black remote and pressed a few buttons on it. Suddenly, the transparent blue walls shimmered out of existence. Danny fell to the floor, still laughing. Randy and Dipper stood stoic in front of the scene, watching with confusion. They looked to Sam for an explanation. She mimed her mind exploding. Danny laughed harder.

"Seriously, Danny, we were trying to be quiet." said Sam, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight so it was all on one foot.

Danny's laughing stilled, and he smiled up at the ceiling from the floor. _He's being rather trippy._ Randy thought. Then he noticed that the ghost boy had dark circles under his eyes. _He didn't get the sleep the rest of us got last night_! He realized. As if to confirm this, Danny frowned, and his hold on his ghost form slipped, and the familiar white wings turned him back into Fenton. He sat up slowly, stretching as if stiff.

"Sam, we have to get out of here!" reminded Randy. He walked over and helped Danny to his feet. "Danny, do you know where the journal is?"

Danny looked at him confused. "What journal?"

Dipper timidly came over. "My journal. The journal containing summoning incantations for a dream demon?" Danny paled.

"That's what he meant…." He whispered. He stared straight ahead, entranced with his thoughts.

Randy slapped him. "Snap out of it man! We have to go!" Danny turned his head slowly. He looked ready to kill the ninja right then and there.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, children!" snarled a voice from behind them.

The three boys turned to see Vlad hovering before them, Sam trapped in his arms. Ectoplasm covered her mouth, but her eyes were stormy.

Danny silently began raging against the heavens. He gazed upward and curled his hands into claws. He was REALLY starting to get annoyed with Vlad. Next to him, Dipper glanced at Sam's abandoned duffle, which lay only a few feet away.

Randy went ninja mode.

"Ninja heck NO!" he threw three ninja disks at Plasmius, who intangiblely avoided them. Then the Ninja drew his sword. Vlad sent ectoblasts at him, which he deflected with parries from his blade. Randy gestured for Danny and Dipper to stand back, knowing that Vlad couldn't detect familiarity between him and the ghost boy. Danny was human right now. He was a bystander. Randy continued to close in, exchanging blows with Vlad, who threw Sam against the wall and held her in place with more ectoplasm. Randy tried to get close enough to free her with his sword or magic scarf, but Vlad always stepped in the way. And Vlad was a pretty experienced fighter. Randy was finding it difficult to keep the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Danny had locked and barricaded the door, so as to prevent Vlad from getting assistance. Dipper had dragged Sam's Duffle off to the side. He tugged on Danny's sleeve and pulled him down next to him.

"Hey, Danny," he said, pulling out Fenton cat-o-nines, Fenton creep sticks, Fenton blasters, Fenton wrist rays and a thermos, "can we use any of this?"

Danny looked at the 12 year old with a mischievous grin, his eyes wild. He picked up the wrist rays and the thermos. "This is all we need!"

Danny stood up and hastily fastened the wrist ray to his right hand. He swung his arm in the direction of Vlad, aimed the wrist ray and fired, nailing the ghost straight in the chest. Vlad crashed to the floor. Randy took the opportunity and froze him with some Ninja cold balls.

"YEAH! That vampire's cold as ICE!" he hollered.

Vlad tensed and broke the ice, flying up above to the ceiling.

"Noooo….you ruined my pun….." beneath his mask, Randy pouted.

Vlad surveyed the room. His options were not desirable. The Ninja was poised beneath him, scarf, sword, and assorted beautiful Ninja balls at the ready. The laser-like sound of Fenton weaponry loading pulled his gaze over to the corner, were Danny was armed with wrist rays and Dipper stood with the thermos and a creep stick. Sam was free of her ectoplasm, courtesy of a well-aimed shot from Danny, and had a Fenton Blaster locked onto him from the other side of the room. Vlad straightened and folded his arms. It was time for small talk.

"Ah, Ninja, how nice of you to join us." He purred. He nimbly dodged the Ninja ring that was sent as a response. From behind his mask, Randy glared.

"The displeasure is all mine, Plasmius! I believe that's your name?" said the ninja, arms folded against his chest in annoyance.

"Yes, that's right." Vlad responded

"Well it's a _stupid_ name."

Vlad's face darkened.

"Now where have I heard that kind of talk before…I'll have you come to fear my name, little man. But later, ninja. Samantha? And Daniel? Funny we should run into each other so far from amity park. And look, it's the little boy from last night. Finally playing with the big kids are we?" said Vlad tauntingly. Dipper glared.

"I came to get my journal back." He said bravely.

Vlad noticed how out of place Dipper was. Samantha, he understood, she was Danny's friend. And apparently Danny was in contact with the ninja. That sort of made sense, even if it was_ extremely _undesirable. But this scrawny twelve year old didn't fit. He was just…normal…ish. What was his connection?

"Where's your little shoe wielding friend, boy?" Vlad asked Dipper. Dipper folded his arms. "Gee, let me think. Probably hanging out at the mystery shack with a whole bunch of kids who got stuck there after that freak_ ghost_ storm interrupted the convention." There was the connection.

Vlad growled. He was getting impatient with these children. He curled his hands to form a plasma ball when suddenly-

"NINJA-KICK!"

-the ninja's foot rammed into his stomach, causing him to double over. Vlad gasped and looked up only to get back handed by the ninja's scarf. The force of the seemingly lightweight fabric sent him crashing into the wall and sliding down to the floor. Danny ran over and punched him in the jaw before locking the Spector Deflector around his waist and turning the dial all the way up. Vlad spazzed a bit as the shock immobilized him. Wearily, he opened his eyes.

"Plasmius, isn't it?" said a glowing fractal being of energy. Vlad blinked.

Agatha, livid and crackling with anger, sent out a hand of energy and picked up Vlad like a rag doll. Then she dived beneath the floor, her victim yanked under after her. A few seconds later the ground shook, forcing the rest of the teens to spread their arms out to keep their balance. Beakers and tables shook, the floors quaked. An unearthly scream floated up from underneath them. Suddenly the shaking stilled. Randy looked up at everyone.

"I think Agatha's got this one." He cracked. Danny, Sam, and Dipper all grinned. Then Danny's pants fell down.

Well, not fell down so much as went intangible and fell through his legs onto the floor, leaving his beautiful boxers to bath in their neon glory.

"Great," complained Danny, "my powers are glitching."

Randy quickly covered his mouth but the laughter broke through anyway, and soon he and Dipper were bending over, howling. Sam rolled her eyes. Suddenly something caught her attention. The sound of footsteps and angry mumbling in the hallway. She pressed on her com.

"Tucker, we found Danny, but-"

"_Sam! What_-"

Suddenly banging could be heard on the other side of the door. Danny hastily looked up from trying to retrieve his invisible jeans while Randy and Dipper froze mid laugh.

"Vlad!? Hello? Is that the Ninja I hear in there? Don't make me make Viceroy break this door down! Hello? Is that ghost brat still there?"

"Yeah, and we _sure_ didn't order room service!" Danny yelled back. He and Randy tried really hard to stifle their laughter.

"Danny, I swear! Put your pants back on, WE HAVE TO GO!" Sam cried.

From the other side of the door, Viceroy and Mcfist gasped in shock.

"Well that didn't sound like no ninja."

"Viceroy!"

"On it!" the four teens turned to the door. Something was clamped onto the wood, sending heavy scrapes and bangs through the door. Humming started. Sam ran over and tried to help Danny get his jeans up, but it did little good. Randy lept up and pulled open his vent and slung the duffle bag inside, then hoisted Dipper in after it. He ran back over to Danny and Sam, and saw that the pants situation had not improved.

"Okay, just let go of it, and-"

"Screw it, I'm just gonna morph-"

"But you might not have the strength-"

"_SAM! A STATUS UPDATE WOULD BE NICE!_"

"Hold on Tucker!"

Without a word Randy grabbed Sam's wrist and hauled her up to vent, her com falling out of her hands as she left the floor. Randy looked into her startled face.

. "I'll get him! Just go ahead, we'll be fine." He said to her. Sam looked at the ninja for a second, then conceded.

"You break him, I break you." She warned before following Dipper down the metal crawlspace. Randy nodded and looked back down, lashing out his scarf so that it ensnared Danny's waist. Pants finally back in place; Danny was lifted into the Vent and was able to close it behind him just as Viceroy's device detonated. The door vaporized and the makeshift barricade fell victim to gravity. Danny and Randy watched from the vent, breathing heavily as McFist angrily stormed into the room. His shoulders were rising and falling with rage as he surveyed the room. Danny and Randy held their breath, following the villain's gaze as it travelled from Danny's abandoned cube, to the ecto-scorch marks on the walls and the floor, to the ice shards from the ninja ball, until they finally settled on Sam's dropped communicator. McFist swiped it up and held it to his ear, Listening.

"_Sam? SAM? Hello? Did you get Danny? Hello? Sam! ANSWER ME_!" McFist was not happy that this thing was yelling at him. But he looked at it with glee. Even he could tell this was a source of valuable information. Up in the cozy spaced air vent, Danny and Randy exchanged worried glances. This was bad.

Danny twisted onto his belly inside the air vent. He pushed open the door slightly and stuck out his hand. Slow and silently, he formed a gun out of his hand, pointed at the com, and fired. The ectobeam hit its mark. McFist Screeched and shook his hand in surprise. He furiously began looking around.

"VICEROY! There is absolutely NO ONE HERE!" he bellowed.

"Not even Vlad? Where he'd go?" the scientist replied.

The two men began to search about the room. Viceroy flocked to his precious switchboards and tech, lovingly assuring them that they'd be okay. McFist, on the other hand, walked tensely, pausing only to punch a wall or kick debris.

Danny and Randy made to retreat. They twisted to find Dipper blocking their path.

"What the heck? We're trying to leave!" hissed Danny. Dipper met his gaze with solemn intensity. Sam peeked her head over his shoulder. She looked mentally scarred. Randy and Danny looked to Dipper for explanation.

"I found the journal." He said, face white and jaw clenched. "Gideon's reading it."


	16. Gideon

**Hey. **

Chapter 15: Gideon

Dipper looked at the two older boys, waiting. Danny just sat there, resting on his elbows, eyes shrouded in sleepy shadows, hair ruffled. His gaze informed Dipper that what he'd just said hadn't even registered with the ghost boy. Randy, on the other hand, looked distinctly unimpressed. He was crouched down, carefully positioned above Danny, his scarf still lying over the teen's waist. Even though the ninja was masked, Dipper got the impression his catastrophic news wasn't that big a deal to him. There was too much sarcasm in Randy's exposed blue eyes.

Danny opened his mouth slowly. "….who?"

Dipper glared slightly. In a hushed voice, he said "Gideon's this creepy self-righteous child psychic who's trying to find all the journals. He's the one who summoned Bill the first time!" at that, Danny's eyes widened.

The ninja shook his head. "Wait a minute. A kid has your journal? That's all we have to deal with? Another twelve year old?"

Dipper swallowed his anger at the twelve year old comment. He took a deep breath, and was about to retaliate, when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind him, and she looked at him with an expression that said 'let me handle this'. She turned to the two boys.

"This is no ordinary stuck up kid. I'd put him up with our billionaire buddies as far as crazy goes. You two better just come see for yourself."

The four of them crept through the air shaft as quietly as they could. Dipper took the lead, and Sam followed behind him with the duffle bag. She was trying hard not the let the metal weapons clank against each other, given how well sound travelled through the vent. Luckily McFist's enraged screams drowned out most of the noise. After Sam came Randy, who was using his scarf as tether to help Danny along. Danny was trying his hardest stay awake, but he was exhausted. Every now and then his eyes would start to droop, and he'd fall forward on top of Randy. The third time it happened, Dipper glanced back in time to see Sam take a picture. A few minutes after that, they arrived at the vent over Gideon's room. Dipper and Sam made room for Danny and the Ninja. The two boys peered curiously through the vent. Two pairs of bright blue eyes widened in surprise and horror.

The room was lit by candle light. Old fashioned and rotund wax candles lined the shelves and table spaces throughout the room. One wall was covered in pictures of the Pines family, particularly the twins. Several headshots of Dipper and Stan had been vandalized with an angry red marker. Maps, charts, photographs, and a web of red string blared 'stalker' to the petrified boys. Below, on the desk, was a DIY Popsicle stick replica of the mystery shack, with decapitated Dipper and Stan dolls. Mabel's doll was in a small bird cage. Next to the mystery shack was a handmade gray and green pyramid that sent chills down Randy's spine, and a tiny Fenton works that turned Danny and Sam's blood cold. Both Danny and Randy's alter egos had headshots on Gideon's wall. A ninja and phantom doll were lying disregarded on the table. Danny and Randy were speechless.

"This kid is….worse than Vlad…" Danny muttered.

Sam and Dipper leaned back in at the sound of laughter, wild laughter from below. There, in front of his desk, was Gideon, swiveling giddily while flipping through Dipper's journal. Randy choked slightly.

"It's pigmy demon Elvis!" he whispered. Dipper saw Danny's mouth twitch slightly, as if he'd thought of a similar comparison. But that twitch was quickly replaced with uncertainty.

Below them, Gideon began talking to himself.

"The time is nigh, the hour of retribution is almost upon you, Gideon. This journal has been more useful than you could have imagined. That boy will lose his mind to cypher, Dipper and Stan and that ninja will be torn asunder by that green dead guy, and Mabel will finally be yours!" Gideon giggled to himself in the flickering light. His eyes were wild and crazed with glorious psychotic purpose. Up in the vent, Sam turned to Dipper.

"What did you guys do to him?" she whispered. Dipper was too unnerved to respond. His eyes started to water. Weird. He tried unsuccessfully to discreetly wipe them dry.

"Hot biscuits, Vladford, how long is a minute? Are you reciting poetry to that ghost fool?" Gideon mused. He picked up a Ninja doll and began creating a noose out of its tiny scarf.

Dipper's eyes were definitely watering. He looked over and saw that everyone was blinking back tears. Danny coughed.

"I hope that brat didn't get away. Plasmius said that Danny's worst fear was something to see. Even he doesn't know what it is." Gideon cooed to the ninja doll. He took the scarf-noose and fastened it around Phantom Doll's neck, and hung the two heroes from a tack on the wall. Dipper felt Randy clench his fists and tense beside him.

Danny coughed again. So did Sam. Then Dipper coughed himself. And then, like an idiot, Dipper understood.

"Guys!" he hissed. "It's the candle smoke! (cough) cover your (cough cough) mouths!"

Hastily the three teens pulled their shirts over the noses, but the damage was done.

"Whose there?!" Gideon called. Everyone in the vent froze. Dipper watched as Sam leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear. He cringed, then vigorously shook his head no. Sam hesitated, then unzipped the duffle and pulled out the Fenton thermos. Danny's eyes widened.

"No way, Sam, I said no-"he started.

"I'm sorry Danny," she hissed, "but Gideon can't see you, and you're in no state to fight!" she unscrewed the thermos lid and aimed it at Danny. He sent her a murderous glare as a blue beam encased him and sucked him inside. Dipper could only stare at the scene in shock.

"He just… you…" he stuttered. Sam hastily fastened back on the lid and put the thermos back in the duffle. She looked at Randy with a determined gaze.

"Think you can take him?" she asked. Randy grinned.

"Ninja-Please."

The Ninja silently open the vent and swung down behind the villain. Sam and Dipper hastily pulled the vent door closed and the Ninja threw down a smoke bomb. Gideon turned and choked on the orange smoke, gagging as the clouds revealed the ninja.

"Look man, I don't know you, but I'm pretty sure stalking people is a no-no." declared the Ninja.

Gideon snarled.

"I do as I please, Ninja!" he squealed. Gideon slammed Dipper's journal down on his desk as he stood up. "And I believe it's called 'know the enemy'"

The ninja folded his arms. "You've got quite the collection of enemies, my pigmy friend. Say, did anyone tell you that thievery-"the Ninja scarf-snatched the journal "-is also a big no-no?"

Gideon lunged. "Give me that!" but Randy hastily back-flipped out of the way.

"I don't think so. NINJA COLD BALLS!"

Sam and Dipper landed with a small thud on the floor of the room, dusted their pants off, and considered the new Gideon ice sculpture the ninja was casually leaning against. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Cold balls?"

"_Ninja_ cold balls." Randy corrected. "And yes. Rather effective on hot heads like albino Elvis here. So, we ready to go?"

Dipper looked at Gideon's frozen eyes. They burned madly at the sight of him. Suddenly, green smoke billowed up from a nearby mirror and phased into the icy mass. Dipper gulped. "uh, Ninja?"

Randy spun and watched as the smoke lazily drifted around Gideon's angry head.

"What the juice? That's not possible, he's locked away in Norrisville…" he sputtered. He handed the journal back to Dipper without looking away. But as the three teens watched, the smoke seemed to lose interest in the frozen child, and instead retreated to the mirror, where a wrinkled green face in a brown hood swirled into existence. The Ninja groaned.

"Sorcerer, why you gotta show up where ever I do?"

The ancient face just laughed. "Oh, and miss all the wild emotions of your new friends? Like that ghost child, who's afraid of his own shadow? Viceroy figured out how to amplify my powers. No one is safe from me, Ninja."

"GO HOME, SORCERER!" droned the ninja patronizingly as he punched out the glass. Dipper and Sam just stared. Randy shrugged.

"He's not a nice guy."

The trio's peaceful gathering was interrupted then by the sounds of angry banging and running. Mcfist and Viceroy were making their way down the hall. Sam quickly unzipped the duffle as Randy threw a sheet over the Gideon ice sculpture. She unscrewed the lid and Danny came spilling out. He was asleep. Sam leaned down and shook him awake.

"Danny, I really need you to get us out of here! Could you manage to phase us all through the floor?" she pleaded. Dipper and the Ninja plopped down next to her.

"ah…mm…mmhhmm…" Danny grumbled in agreement. He took Sam's hand, who took the Ninja's, who grabbed Dipper's, who claimed Danny's other free hand. Danny's face contorted in concentration, and the four floated through the floor into the room below.

Danny let go and fell back onto the floor, gazing at the ceiling. Sam and Dipper looked around. The Ninja stood defensively.

They were surrounded by Robo apes. All of whom recognized the ninja. A hundred pairs of mechanical green eyes simultaneously burned red.

"Dammit" hissed Sam.

"This is so Wonk." admitted the ninja.

**Yeah. Cliffy. But the evil-ness doesn't stop there. I gonna have to put this story on hold for a bit, partly to work on a DP fanfic and partly because I have been struck with mild writer's block. I welcome suggestion in the reviews. So sorry, but rest assured, this story isn't over yet. And, that's not the last we'll see of Gideon. But let's be real, Gideon's only tough next to Dipper. Stan took him ****_with a broom_****!**


End file.
